Community College
by 10Pints
Summary: Pre Great Revelation. Sookie has an opportunity to take a night class at Bossier Parish Community College. Who will she meet on campus?
1. Commit to Change

**All characters are property of Mrs. Charlaine Harris. **

SPOV

I drove home after working the lunch shift at Merlottes. Today was my two month anniversary working there – yeah me! Unless things changed, this was the best job I'd ever had. Now, working as a waitress in a bar wasn't glamorous or extremely lucrative (yesterday's word of the day), but it suited me and I could help Gran out with the bills.

"Are you hungry?" Gran called as I stepped on the back porch.

"Smells good. I ate a sandwich at the bar, but I think I have room for a slice of pecan pie." Gran's pies were the best around. I worked hard today – one small slice wouldn't hurt my figure.

I sat at the table that had been in our family for generations while Gran handed me a slice of pie. "Let me get you a glass of sweet tea, or would you prefer coffee?" I tried to stay out of Gran's head as much as possible, but I was detecting a bit of guilt coming from her.

"What's up?" I asked. Did she have a blind date set up for me? I certainly hoped not. Dating just didn't work out with my little "disability".

"Today was our Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting at the library. Last fall we wrote a grant with Mrs. Beck, the librarian, for funding for genealogy research. We got the grant."

"Gran, that is great news. I know you all worked hard on that." She was beaming.

"Yes. The library will get a new computer with a program designed for genealogical research. And two people can attend a class at the junior college in Bossier City to learn how to use the program." Oh. A good number of the DGD members were near Gran's age and about as adept at using computers.

"Everlee Mason and I volunteered."

"Really?"

"No one jumped at the opportunity, but it would be a shame to have the computer and program and no one to teach people how to use it. And I expect it is about time I learned how to use one of those things." You could never accuse Gran of being a coward.

"When is your class?"

"Every Tuesday night starting next week."

"You and Everlee are going to drive to Bossier City at night?" Both ladies were well into their 70s. Gran did just fine driving around Bon Temps, but usually she asked me to go along to Monroe or Clarice. Bossier City was larger and farther away. Gran gave me a kind of guilty smile.

"I was hoping you would agree to be our chauffer."

"I'd have to ask Sam to give me Tuesday nights off, but it shouldn't be a problem. We aren't usually that busy."

"The DGD decided if you would drive us, they would pay for you to attend a class too, so long as it didn't cost over $50." I'd never attended college, because I just couldn't concentrate with all those people around, but maybe a night class… "Here is the course catalog. I circled the classes that are offered on Tuesday nights." I gave her a look. Pushy, wasn't she?

"Would you like another slice of pie while you look?" She knew very well pecan was my favorite.

Bossier Parish Community College offered a pretty extensive list of community classes. Those offered on Tuesday nights were: Beginning Children's Book Illustration $144, Beginning Lead Stained Glass $75, Zumba Toning $35, Beginning Cake Decorating $54, Simple Plumbing Repairs $37, Power Office Organization $36, Bob Ross Oil Painting $37, Instant Piano for Busy People $55, Conversational Swedish $108, Beginning Golf $144, Auto Mechanics $204, and Furniture Refinishing $228.

Choices, choices. If my singing in any way predicted my ability to play the piano, well, I would be wasting my time. As much as I enjoyed watching Bob Ross and his happy little trees on PBS, I was going to have to pass on that too. "Plumbing Repairs might be useful," I told Gran.

"And you might meet a nice young man in that class," Gran added. She was always hoping I would meet a nice young man.

"I know I don't want to take up golf. Auto Mechanics would be nice, but not at that price."

"Conversational Swedish?" Gran asked with a grin. That would be very useful in Louisiana.

"Zumba would be fun. You know, I wonder if this office organization would be any good? "

"Could Sam's office use some organization?" I laughed. And how!

"I'll take this into work tomorrow and ask about my schedule. I'll also ask if Sam would be open to trying new things they teach in this class."

"If he's not?" Gran asked.

"Then maybe Plumbing Repairs or Zumba or Swedish – just to keep my options open."

"Perhaps the Swedish teacher would be very handsome?"

"And most likely ancient," I grumbled.

**And...who do you think Sookie will meet at BPCC? I will do my best to do regular updates, but I make no promises. I started a new job this fall and it is kicking my but! **


	2. Pick the Right Desk

I took the college catalog to work the next day. I showed it to Sam when I walked into his office to stash my purse.

"I'd be glad to leave you off the schedule Tuesday nights if you can help me organize this office," Sam responded, looking around with a grin. He ran a hand through his curling strawberry blonde hair. "Lord knows this place needs it."

Power Office Organization it was. I called BPCC during my break and signed myself up. Sookie Stackhouse attending college – who would have thought? If this class went well – you just never know.

Gran and I left a little early on Tuesday night, picking up Everlee Mason on the way out of Bon Temps. We parked near the Student Center after driving by the entrance to the lot twice. I bought a parking sticker and we paid for our textbooks. In my next life I am going to write textbooks and live off of the royalties. Forty dollars for an Office Organization textbook?! We drove around campus a few more minutes trying to locate Student Lot C. Who organized these parking lots, anyway? Luckily the lot was right next to the building where the genealogy class was being held. My class was one building over. I buttoned up my cloth coat and wrapped my scarf around my neck. January can be cold in Louisiana too. "Enjoy!" I said to Gran and Everlee.

"On the drive home I expect to hear a full run down on all the eligible bachelors in your class," Gran teased.

I found my classroom – 209 – on the second floor. A few people were walking in. I chose a seat near a woman about my age who smiled and said hello. I took off my coat and sat my book and notebook on the desk. I had a few minutes before the start of class. "Be right back, " I told her.

I wandered down the hall in search of the ladies room. When I walked inside a pretty blonde in a pink track suit was washing her hands. She smiled at me in the mirror. I said hello and found an open stall. When I came out she was still at the sink.

"Hi, I'm Pam," she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie," I responded, washing my hands. Did she really wait to meet me?

"Do you take night classes often?" she asked.

"This is my first one. You?"

"I've taken many. I find it is a good way to meet new…..friends. What class are you taking tonight? "

"Power Office Organization," I answered and she smiled mysteriously. I guessed she was just being friendly, but something seemed a little off. And I thought she was glowing a little. Was it the lighting? "You?"

"Beginning Cake Decorating."

"Sounds like fun," I said, glancing at my watch. "Nice to meet you, Pam. Maybe I'll see you around."

"I hope so," she answered. My Crazy Sookie smile was in place now. I dropped my shields a bit as I left the bathroom. I stopped in my tracks. Pam was a complete void. That had never happened before. I almost turned around and went back in to talk to her, but I couldn't decide what to say. 'Your mind is a complete blank' just didn't sound right.

I walked back into my classroom and someone else was sitting in my seat. I was in the right classroom, wasn't I? I glanced at the woman that I sat down next too earlier.

"Your friend moved your things next to his," she said, looking at the back of the classroom. My books were indeed sitting neatly on a desk in the back row, my coat resting on the back of the chair. In the next seat was possibly the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. And he winked at me. I actually turned around to see if someone was standing behind me. Gorgeous, tall, blonde men did not flirt with me. Ugly, short, balding men didn't usually flirt with me unless they were drunk. Its not that I wasn't pretty, but people mostly thought I was crazy.

"Please take your seats," a sharp voice called from the front of the room. Great, I was going to get in trouble from the teacher on my first night if I wasn't careful. It looked like I was sitting in the last row.

"Why did you move my things?" I whispered to the smirking hunk of a man. I felt violated in some way. It was just my coat, an empty notebook, and my brand new text book, but still. What would posses him to pick up a stranger's belongings and move them? How highhanded could you get? He might have been pretty ,but his manners needed some work.

"The fun people sit in the back," he answered.

"And you thought I would be fun?"

"We could have a lot of fun together," he whispered huskily. I just rolled my eyes at him and tried to focus on the roll call. Great, I'd drawn the interest of a huge creep. His named turned out to be Eric Northman.

**Thank you for all the reviews! My children are all in the basement with my husband doing something - something that doesn't involve anyone yelling "Mom!". lol Thought I had better take advantage.**


	3. Take One Step At a Time

Our teacher (I'm pretty sure she wasn't a professor) was a woman, probably in her late thirties or early forties, with carefully cut and styled short dark brown hair and perfect makeup. She wore a smile, but it was a little crisp around the edges. She apparently worked for a successful surveying company in Shreveport.

Crispy (her name was really Ms. Adams – I wondered if that was her real name or if she had changed it from Admaskowski or something) had us go around the room telling where we worked and what we hoped to get from this class. She thought organizing a bar office was a poor use of her class. Crispy was a real clear broadcaster. Most of the other students worked in insurance companies, tax offices, city government…one woman worked at the Piggly Wiggly in Clarice. Eric made a soft grunting noise and I tried not to grin. He told us he worked at the Shamrock Casino and had plans to open his own bar in a year or so.

After the introductions, Crispy passed out the syllabus, opened up her PowerPoint, and began explaining the intricacies of office organization. By break time, my head was spinning. I pulled on my coat and headed outside for a breath of fresh air. Three people were already standing by the door smoking – great. I walked a little further down the sidewalk and looked across a small grassy area.

"You didn't come out for a smoke?" Eric asked from behind me. Startled, I whirled around to face him. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

"Put tick tacks in your pocket next time," I responded. Sidler. He looked perplexed (today's word of the day).

"Do you share a ride with anyone from Big Tracks?"

"Bon Temps, and yes. Two people." Why was he asking me that? Was he wondering how soon someone would notice I was missing? I lowered my shields and – nothing. He must have asked me something because he was looking at me like he expected a response. "I'm sorry?"

"Did you drive tonight?"

"Why?"

"If not, I was going to offer to give you a ride home," he responded with a grin to charm a girls' pants off.

"I drove, thanks," I answered. Wonder why he wanted to drive me home….to hear me sing in the car? to check out the Bon Temps night life?

"Maybe next week?" Persistent, wasn't he?

"I don't invite strangers to my home," I said firmly. I guess I should have said something like my boyfriend (husband…) wouldn't appreciate that, but I just didn't lie on my feet that well. Eric looked surprised and maybe a little hurt. Surely he had been turned down before.

"Oh." He paused and looked at me for a moment. "Would you like to go out for coffee after class next so we could get to know each other better? You could bring your friends and I'll invite a couple of mine."

I had a sudden image in my mind of two of his Casanova friends playing wingman for him with Gran and Everlee. I bit my bottom lip in an effort to keep from laughing out loud. "I don't think they would have much in common," I finally said when I had myself under control. Eric turned on his heel and walked away. I know you shouldn't laugh in a man's face when he asks you out, but I just couldn't help it. If he had led with the coffee invite instead of propositioning me, I would have tried to catch up with him and explain. His ego could use a little deflating.

Eric studiously ignored me for the remainder of class, which was just as well. He did ask Crispy some good questions. Smart and handsome. Too bad he was so well aware of it. As I gathered up my things, I thought about how I would relay my adventures to Gran and Everlee on the way home. College was interesting, to say the least.

"Describe his eyes again," Everlee said as I told my tale. I laughed. I had ended up following Eric out of class and his eyes were not his best feature. I wasn't going to share that with Gran, though.

"When he asked to give you a ride home, you are sure he didn't just mean a ride home?" Gran asked. "You said he had a slight accent. Maybe there is some kind of language barrier?"

"He would drive that far out of his way just to talk to me in his car? Gran, you know better than that."

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am happy to see new names and hear from old friends. Where else can I get such instant gratification? :)**


	4. Don't Be Afriad to Move Things Around

I lay in bed wearing my Tweety night shirt and thought about Eric. What if I had taken him up on his offer? (Assuming I wasn't responsible for driving the ladies home and I didn't live with my Gran.) I couldn't hear him! I COULDN'T HEAR HIM!

Next week I was going to devise a way to touch him. If I couldn't hear him when we touched, I could have sex with him. I'd given up, really, that I could be intimate with anyone. I had no illusions that Eric would throw off his bad boy ways and fall hopelessly in love with me. But if I slept with him, just once, I would know what it was like. Maybe there were even others out there like him. Others who weren't so full of themselves. I had hope for the first time in a very long while.

Everyone at work asked how my class had gone and I told them I liked it. Word got around that a very handsome man had asked me out for coffee. How did that happen? I wonder. I was only car pooling with two of the biggest gossips in Renard Parish. At least they had edited the story in my favor.

I read the assigned chapters in my textbook and worked on the questions we were given. What is the main function of your office space? Who is the principal user of the desk?... By Tuesday evening I was prepared and ready to go.

"Is that a new sweater Sookie?" Gran asked as I was pulling my coat out of the closet. "You look lovely. I am sure your young man will approve."

"I'm not wearing it for him," I said stiffly.

"Umm hmm." She didn't believe me either. Why was I dressing up for a conceited jerk?

Eric was standing outside my classroom when I approached.

"Sookie, stop a minute."

"Yes?" No 'please'. No 'can I talk to you'. Why did I buy this new sweater?

"I think we might have started off on the wrong foot last week," Eric said.

"When you stole my belongings or when you assumed I was a slut?" Taken aback is the best way to describe his reaction.

"I didn't really steal your things, just relocated them," he responded.

"That wasn't the worst offense." He just looked at me. "Just because I work in a bar doesn't mean I'm easy." Eric pinched his nose like he was getting a headache, then looked into my eyes.

"I don't spend much time with women of your caliber," Eric said. "I misjudged you." I lay my hand on his arm. Not a single, blessed thought. Touching him even helped me block out other thoughts nearby. "Can we start over?"

"Ok." I may have sounded more like a questions than a statement.

"Stay here," Eric said and walked towards the stairs. He was out of view for a moment, then reappeared, walking towards me with a charming smile on his face. "Hello. Are you in this class?"

"Yes, I am." My lips may have twitched a little.

"My name is Eric," he said with a twinkle in his eye. We were literally starting over.

"I'm Sookie."

"If you aren't waiting for someone, would you sit next to me in class?" I couldn't help but smile back at him, and surprisingly it wasn't my Crazy Sookie smile.

"I'd like that, thank you."

"Ladies first," he said grinning and gesturing me forward. I walked into the classroom and stopped in my tracks. At the back of the classroom the seat Eric used last time was empty, but every chair near it had a woman in it. The classroom wasn't full yet, so Eric's admirers formed a sort of U shape around a desk obviously intended for him. Really? I took a deep breath and turned to Eric.

"If you want to sit with them, I understand."

"If I wanted to sit with them, I wouldn't have waited outside for you." Ok. I found a seat near the middle of the room and Eric sat beside me. The room was suddenly full of jealous, angry thoughts. Great. I made friends with Eric and everyone else hated me.

Crispy called class to order and started lecturing over the material in our book. After a few questions, it was obvious some of my classmates hadn't read the chapters. Eric had. Once again he asked thoughtful questions. He wasn't in this class just to meet girls after all. I was kind of impressed. "Heading outside again?" Eric asked at break. I nodded. Outside he asked me questions about Merlottes like table placement, number of tables per waitress, shift rotations… I knew a surprising number of the answers.

Back inside Crispy began talking about an upcoming project we were going to do with a partner. I noticed a number of women trying to catch Eric's eye while she talked. "Mr. Northman, will you choose a partner so I can continue my explanation?" she said, exasperated. Eric made a big show of standing and surveying the room. Great! "Some time tonight."

Eric smiled. "Sookie?" I looked up at him. "Would you like to be my partner?" I almost said no just to be contrary. Almost.

"Sure." Everyone really hated me now.

Eric followed me out of class. "Can I meet your friends?" he asked.

"You do so at your own risk," I answered fighting off a smile. Gran and Everlee were waiting right inside their building.

"Is this your young man, Sookie?" Everlee asked. "I didn't think he could be quite as handsome as you described, but I was wrong." Could she have said anything more embarrassing? Eric grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"And how do you know these lovely ladies, Sookie?" Eric asked.

"This is my Gran Adele Stackhouse and her friend Everlee Mason."

"A pleasure to meet you," Gran said.

"Likewise Mrs. Stackhouse, Mrs. Mason." If he had a hat, Eric would have tipped it.

Eric was very polite to them and they didn't say too many things that were embarrassing, only hinting that I didn't date much. I turned to Eric as they climbed in the car. "I'll see you next week." Eric bent down and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Good night Sookie."


	5. Only Order Essentials

I was standing at the bar Thursday night talking to Sam about removing wine stains when the door swung open behind me. Sam stiffened, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I turned and saw Eric smirking behind me. He winked and took a table in my section.

"Do you know him?" Sam asked.

"He's in my night class."

"Not the guy who asked you out for coffee?" I could feel fear, dread, and a wave a protectiveness roll off of him. I just looked at Sam. "Talk to me before you go home tonight."

"Ok." I'd never seen Sam have that reaction to anyone before. I delivered my pitchers and headed to Eric's table.

"I thought I would come and check out the bar for myself," Eric said.

"What can I get you?" He leered at me for a moment, then gave me his order. I was a little surprised.

"Did you figure me for a beer drinker?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I guess I did," I answered and hustled back to the bar. When I gave Sam Eric's order, he actually dropped the bar glass he was drying and it shattered on the floor. "Sam! Are you ok?" I helped him clean up. "What is going on?"

"I'm fine. I'll explain later. Just be careful, Sook." I was pretty sure he didn't mean watch out for shards of glass.

"I assume you and Sam know each other," I said to Eric as I put his drink and a fresh napkin on his table.

"We have run in the same circles," Eric answered with a smirk. Huh? "Any chance you have a break coming up?"

"Ten minutes. I'll be back." Surely sitting down at his table in plain sight of everyone would be safe enough. I checked my other tables and carried more drinks and deep fried pickles. I took a small basket to Eric's table as I sat down across from him.

"Ever tried one?" I asked, holding up a pickle. His lips twitched. (They were deep fried sliced pickles, by the way.)

"No and I choose to remain a fried pickle virgin." He laughed and I joined him.

"You don't know what you are missing," I said, popping one in my mouth.

"I concur," Eric replied, with heat in his eyes. I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"Did you come all the way here to embarrass me?"

"I thought of some more questions to ask you about the bar."

"And they wouldn't keep until Tuesday night?" I asked.

"No. I suppose if I had your phone number, I could have called instead of driving here."

"Please, let's hear those burning questions." He asked me about our specials and drinks that sold well. Eric asked about employee benefits and the pay rate.

"You should come and work for me when I open my bar. I promise to pay you better."

"I live real close."

"You could move."

"Right now I live with my Gran. I'd miss her and I'd hate to leave her alone."

"I suppose you won't want me following you home and waking her up."

"I won't." Damn it. His eyes were so beautiful. His hands were large and looked like they belonged to a working man. His shoulders were so broad and…

"Could I call you sometime?" Eric asked, taking out his phone. I nodded and recited my number. "Would you like to put my number in your phone?"

"I don't have a cell phone."

"You are out driving late at night without one?"

"It isn't in my budget at the moment," I said, a little put out. "I had better get going," I said and groaned a little when I stood up.

"Are you ok, Sookie?"

"Yeah." Just stupid. "When I started working here I just bought some cheap black tennis shoes at Walmart. I'll upgrade next paycheck."

"Would you like me to rub your feet later?" Eric asked with a grin. I shook my head, although a foot rub sounded heavenly. I hustled drinks and carried food. About an hour later Eric said his good byes. He left me a nice tip.

Near the end of my shift I headed to the ladies. When I walked out, Sam pulled me into his office and shut the door behind him.

"What do you know about him, Sookie?" I didn't even have to ask who he was talking about.

"Eric is in my office organization class. He lives in Shreveport and works at the Shamrock Casino. He is planning to open a bar of his own."

"Do you know what he does at the casino?"

"No, I assume he deals black jack or works security or tends bar or something like that." Sam just looked at me. "What? Does he bust people's kneecaps with metal pipes if they don't pay up?"

"Something like that." Now it was my turn to stare. "Eric runs the casino and handles collections."

"Surely 'collections' involved a lot of paperwork, lawyers, banks…" Again Sam looked at me. "Is he involved with the mob?"

"He is a very dangerous man, Sookie. Eric isn't what he seems." I was quiet for a few minutes.

"If he runs a casino, why is he asking me questions about bar specials and which liquor moves the fastest? He must know what the casino bars do." Damn. "He is just chatting me up, isn't he? " Ugh! Charm the crazy girl by showing interest in her work so she'll sleep with you. I sure hope no one had dared him or bet how long it would take. (The first boy to kiss me had done so on a dare.) I tried to keep my eyes open real wide so no tears would leak out.

"I'm sorry to ruin your evening, Sookie, but I thought you needed to know."

"I'm always glad to hear the truth. Thank you, Sam." I hugged him and cried on his shoulder a little.

"We're slowing down quite a bit out there. Why don't you just head on home."

"Sam.."

"I know that Arlene owes you." Now that I couldn't argue with. I'd already done her clean up twice this week so she could hurry home to her kids. I grabbed my things and trudged to my car. I was happy to know the truth about Eric, but I sure didn't like hearing it. I would have been happy to go on believing he really liked me for a few more days. Did he order a Bloody Mary because he bloodied people up? I still didn't understand why that upset Sam so much. I didn't think Eric even drank any of it.

**I went out for happy hour with friends from work today. I tried deep friend pickles for the first time and they were surprisingly good. Of course, how can anything deep fried be bad? :)  
**


	6. Every Detail is Important

Gran was still up reading Danielle Steele. "How was work?" she called from her room. I sat in a chair near her bed.

"Eric stopped by."

"Really?" Gran sounded delighted.

"Really." I didn't.

"What happened?"

"Sam knows him. Apparently Eric runs the Shamrock instead of just working there. I don't know why he has been asking me so many questions about the bar."

"Maybe he just wanted some excuse to talk to you? He told you he worked at the Shamrock, maybe he didn't want to look like a big shot and say he owned it."

"He likes to be the center of attention." Gran shrugged. I had an awful thought. "Sam said he was dangerous. Do you think Sam owes him money and he is using me to learn about the bar so he can ruin Sam's business? "

"Have you given him the combination to the safe or told him how Sam invests his profits?" Gran asked.

"I don't even know those things."

"I doubt you told him anything he can use against Sam." I took down my ponytail and shook my hair loose.

"What is he up to then?"

"Why don't you ask him?" The direct approach? Novel idea.

The next morning I dragged myself toward my coffee cup. "You have a package," Gran said. "I hope you don't mind that I signed for it." I wasn't expecting anything. After my first cup of coffee I was a little more coherent (today's word of the day). I opened my package – a new pair of black tennis shoes in my size. I didn't recognize the brand.

"Who are they from?" Gran asked.

"Give these a try – E," I read from the card. "I told Eric last night that my feet hurt."

"How thoughtful."

"First anniversary paper, tenth anniversary tin…where do work shoes come in?" I joked. "Do you think I can accept them?"

"Maybe he keeps some in stock at the casino for his employees. If he had them sitting around…."

I tried them on and ended up wearing them around the house all day. So comfortable! I wore them to work (and took my old ones along just in case).

Kevin and Kenya, two of our deputies, were eating in my section. "Did you order your shoes online?" Kevin asked me.

"They were a gift," I answered. His eyes got real big.

"Wow. Someone must really like you." Kevin didn't actually have a shoe fetish (that I knew of), he was a serious runner.

"Expensive?"

"Some of the nicest European running shoes made. I've had my eye on a pair for a while now, but haven't been able to justify the cost. How do they feel?"

"Almost like I am floating on air," I answered with a smile. Damn! How could I accept these now? And how could I return worn shoes? I suppose I could offer to pay for them myself - in installments. Ugh!

Gran was sound asleep when I arrived home. My feet felt better than they had since I started working. I loved my new shoes. I would have to go the library and look them up online. Gran left me a note on the kitchen table: Eric called. He said to call anytime before dawn.

I changed out of my work uniform and found a real soft night gown. I took a deep breath and dialed the number Gran had written out.

"I'm here," Eric answered. Nice phone manners. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Sookie. Thank you for the shoes."

"You are welcome," he answered with a smile in his voice. "Do you like them?"

"They are very comfortable, but I understand also very expensive. I shouldn't accept them."

"Why not?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted your feet not to hurt." Oh. I was a little ashamed of myself. "And of course I want to have sex with you." Well, not so ashamed.

"Are you upset about more than the price of the shoes?"

"Sam told me what you are." Silence. "Eric? Are you still there?"

"I'm on my way," Eric answered finally and hung up. Oh my. Was I in danger? Should I lock the doors and pretend to be asleep? I kind of walked around in circles for a few minutes. Finally I took a deep breath – one thing at a time. I knew for sure I didn't want to have a serious discussion with Eric while wearing my night gown. I changed into sweats. Then I paced some more until the phone rang.

"Should I come to the front door or the back?" How did he even know where I lived?

"Have you been stalking me?" I asked.

"Sookie, which door?" Tonight was warm enough we could sit on the front porch for a while. I didn't want to wake up Gran.

"Front." I pulled the old afghan off the couch and headed toward the porch swing.


	7. Be Honest About Your Abilities

I had just settled in when Eric appeared on the porch, staring into my eyes. Where was his car? How had he gotten here so fast? My brain kind of tickled.

"Are you doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?" he asked, staring at me more intently. The tickling was stronger this time.

"You are doing it. Stop!" Eric sighed and sat down heavily in the swing. I turned to look at him. "What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to erase your memory," Eric answered.

"You can do that?" Erasing memories sounded more useful than reading thoughts.

"I've never met anyone who was resistant to my glamour before," he said, puzzled. "Did it hurt?"

"No, just kind of tickled. What other super powers do you have?"

Eric smiled grimly. "Sam didn't tell you?" I just looked at him.

"Sam knows you can glamour people?"

Eric nodded slowly. "What exactly did Sam tell you about me?

"He said you ran the Shamrock, broke knee caps with lead pipes, and gave people concrete shoes."

I wondered if Eric looked puzzled often, or was it just around me. I was pretty sure it was only around me. "Were those Sam's exact words?"

"More like mine. He said you ran the Shamrock and you were dangerous. Are you really a member of the mob?"

"I do run the Shamrock and am one of the owners," Eric admitted, then paused like he was considering what truth to tell me. "I'm not a member of the mafia, but my world is very dangerous, Sookie."

"So I shouldn't fall madly in love with you and dream about our house in the suburbs with 2.5 kids?" Eric smiled, a real one this time.

"Sam only told you about my job and that I was dangerous?" I nodded. "Why aren't you more shocked that I can hypnotize people?"

"I knew there was something different about you when we met." That certainly got a reaction. "Do you know a woman named Pam who has a class the same night as ours?"

"Yes, she is going to be one of my partners in the bar. How can you tell we are different?"

"Your skin glows a little."

"You can see that?" I nodded. Eric ran a hand through his hair. "Anything else?"

I looked away from him. I had never actually told anyone about my 'disability' before. "I can't hear your thoughts." Eric looked at me curiously.

"You can hear other people's thoughts?" I nodded. "Even Sam's?" What did Sam have to do with this?

"I try to stay out of Sam's head since he is my boss. Sometimes I can catch his emotions, but usually not clear thoughts."

"You can't hear mine at all?"

"No, not a peep. I can even touch you," I said, putting my hand on his arm. "Touching usually amplifies thoughts."

"How do you stand to have sex?"

"I don't." That got a raised eyebrow.

"You can have sex with me," Eric said with a grin of triumph. He cupped the back of my head and pulled my mouth to his. I had kissed a few boys, but this was like going from t-ball to the world series. Eric Northman could kiss! When he pulled back I was gasping for air. "How sound of a sleeper is your Grandmother?"

"I am not having sex with you now!"

"Why not? I promise you will enjoy it." Then he bent his head and began placing tender, wet kisses on neck. I pushed him away.

"What else can you do?"

"If you would stop pushing me away, I could show you," Eric answered with a smirk.

"What other 'powers' do you have besides messing with people's minds, glowing, and being resistant to telepathic mind probes?"

"You do have a way with words, Sookie Stackhouse. You first. What other powers do you have?"

"None that I know of." Maybe I should have made something up like Xray vision. I actually could be making up the whole 'I can read everyone's mind but yours ' thing. Could he really hypnotize everyone but me? I did feel something, but…

"I can heal quickly," Eric said.

"I'm not sure I believe you. Maybe you are making up your super powers."

"Maybe you are too." I just smiled. "You want me to prove one of my abilities to you?"

"Yeah." Would I regret this?

"I have super love making abilities," Eric said with a smirk. "And since I gave you my word…" We both started laughing.

"I suppose you have a super sized… you know," I said, managing to embarrass myself.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he answered, standing and starting to unbutton his jeans.

"No! Oh no!" I covered my eyes with my hands, then peeked through my fingers. "I am sure I don't have a magic hoo ha."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You aren't completely sure, are you? We should really find out. I"ll (dramatic sigh) take one for the team and …" We busted up laughing again. Somehow I ended up tucked on Eric's lap.

"I'm glad you think I am a gangster. If you knew the truth and I couldn't glamour it out of you, I should kill you." I started to laugh and realized Eric was serious, dead serious. "I can't remember the last time I met someone who surprised me or made me laugh as you have tonight."

"I think you are pretty special too," I said and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him some more. Eventually he pulled away. What was I thinking, making out like a teenager on the front porch? Maybe kissing was one of his super powers. There was a coppery, sweet taste in my mouth. My tongue was bleeding a little. Did I bleed in his mouth? Ew! Is that why he pulled away? Crap! Only I could cut my tongue kissing someone.

"I need to go," Eric said, his eyes bright. "I'll see you soon."

"Good night," I said softly. Then he vanished into the night. Maybe that was one of his super powers.

**I spent way too much time on this chapter. My first version was too scary. My second attempt ended with Eric and Sookie in bed, which was fun, but I just couldn't believe Sookie would have sex with her Grandmother across the hall. When all else fails - I go with humor. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Know When to Ask for Help

I was just drifting off to sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Cher, I am so glad to hear your voice," Sam said, obviously relieved. "Are you ok?"

"Tired, but otherwise ok."

"Why don't you take tomorrow off and rest up. I'll call Charlsie to cover for you."

"That's nice Sam, but I could use the hours."

"I'll put you on Monday night. Lots of folks will be in to watch the football game."

"Ok." As the first pink rays of dawn brightened the sky, I wondered if that had anything to do with Eric. I decided I was too tired to care.

Monday night Sam was out sick with "allergies". Arlene thought maybe he had a hangover or a hot date. Terry Bellefluer was filling in for him. Terry had gone off to Vietnam and never completely come back. He got by on a small pension and odd jobs like cleaning the bar and subbing occasionally for Sam. A busy night like this one was almost too much for him, but we managed.

Arlene scooted out as soon as possible, which left Terry and I to close up. I went out the back to put trash in the dumpster and something growled at me. Jesus H. Christ! A panther was trying to get scraps from our dumpster! I hurried back inside and told Terry. I guess I should have insisted on calling the police, but Terry grabbed a pistol from somewhere in Sam's office and shot it. If it was going to be the panther or me, well I was voting for me. Much to our surprise, the panther turned into a naked man. Terry sat down on the ground and started crying. Crap! We both saw a panther, but who would believe such a story, especially from the two of us? Terry would end up in jail or a mental hospital for the rest of his life.

I walked inside and reached for the phone.

"Northman."

"Eric, can you help me get rid of a body?"

"Sookie?"

"I didn't know who else to call."

"Where are you and what do you have to offer in return?" Eric asked, his voice sounding almost gleeful.

"At work. Think about what you want on your drive."

"Oh, I know what I want," he purred and hung up. The rest of Terry's life, one night of mine….

I turned out the security lights and tried to coax Terry back inside the bar. I got him as far as the door when Eric appeared.

"Did you shoot him?" Eric asked, inspecting the dead man.

"Does it matter?"

"Not to me."

"He was a panther, then turned into a man." Eric sniffed him.

"Yes, he smells of shifter, something wild."

"What is a shifter?" I asked.

"This man was a shape shifter. I believe there is a community of panthers in Hot Shot."

"Like a werewolf?"

"A were panther. I will take him home. He endangered his whole community by coming here in his panther form. If there are any repercussions for his death, I will deal with them."

"Thank you," I said. I was starting to shake a little. "What do you want in return?"

"An evening with you," Eric answered suggestively. I was pretty sure we wouldn't be playing board games. "When is your next night off?"

"Thursday."

"Come by the Shamrock around nine. Go to the hotel and the concierge will direct you to my suite." I nodded. "Can I trust you not to mention this to anyone?" Eric asked, looking with distaste at the corpse.

"Absolutely."

"What is your friend's name?"

"Terry."

"Terry, look at me. After work you walked Sookie to her car. Then you drove yourself home. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened," Terry repeated.

"Go home," Eric told him. Terry nodded and walked towards his truck. "Do you have a garden hose around?"

"I think."

"Try to wash some of this blood away. I'll be seeing you." Eric looked me up and down with a leer, then he picked up the dead pantherman and flew away. Flew away! I dutifully hosed down the area around the dumpster, put the garden hose away, locked up, and drove home. I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

Some people could change into animals. Eric could fly and glamour people. Terry shot a panther who was really a young man from Hot Shot. I was pretty sure his last name was Norris, although half the Hot Shot people were named that. I'd seen him at Merlottes a time or two – seemed like his name was Felix or Nelson or something. I'd watched a man die and arranged to have his death covered up.

Tomorrow night I had class, Thursday night I was going to have sex with Eric. Naively, I had thought learning about office organization would be my big adventure this winter.


	9. Use Red to Call Attention

When I woke the next morning, a package was waiting for me on the kitchen table.

"Did Eric stop by the bar again last night?" Gran asked with a smile.

"Briefly," I answered. I wasn't really sure I wanted to open the box in front of Gran. "I'm going to meet him in Shreveport Thursday night."

"A date?"

"He is going to show me around the casino." I hated to lie, but 'I'm going to have sex with him to keep Terry out of jail' just didn't sound like proper breakfast conversation.

"Are you going to open your package?" I decided to just go for it. The box was kind of small; I was pretty sure that at least it wasn't the head of the pantherman. Inside I found three books: Red Badge of Courage, Where the Red Fern Grows, and Red Velvet Cupcake Murders. Interesting selection. A note was included: I like red – E. Tucked inside the envelope (which I didn't show Gran) was a gift certificate for Victoria's Secret. Great.

"Is there any chance you and Everlee would like to run by the mall on the way to class tonight? I'd like to find something to wear Thursday."

"For your tour of the casino?"Gran asked. "Make him work a little for it Sookie. If you are going on a date, call it a date and have him pick you up like a proper gentleman." I didn't even know where to start answering that.

"You know, I believe that new Barnes and Noble opened up across the street from the mall in Clarice."

"I'll call Everlee. I suppose we could poke around in the book store while you do your shopping," Gran answered. She loved book stores. Plus, there was no way I was going to try to explain buying new underwear for a casino tour.

Tuesday afternoon I dropped the ladies off to peruse the shelves of Barnes and Noble and headed to the mall. Luckily, January was a good time of year to look for a red dress. Left over Christmas dresses were on clearance everywhere. For $29.99 I found a nice little spaghetti strap dress that showed off my curves without (hopefully) causing Gran to fret about me showing too much skin.

Victoria's Secret had a nice selection of red underthings too. I found a pretty lacy bra and panties set. I am more of a Walmart girl myself, so when I saw the prices – well, I hoped Eric had put enough money on the gift card. I shouldn't have worried – when I checked out the clerk told me I had $320.17 remaining on my card. What had he expected me to buy? How much lingerie could a girl wear in one evening? I began to wonder, not for the first time, what I had gotten myself into.

I couldn't decide if I was looking forward to seeing Eric in class or dreading it. Maybe both. Either way it didn't matter – he didn't show. He had sent me the package, so everything had gone ok last night with the panthers, right? Eric could glamour people and fly, I didn't need to worry about him. I worried anyway.

"Did you make more plans for Thursday night?" Gran asked as we headed for home.

"Eric wasn't in class," I answered.

"Well, I hope he is alright," Gran said. Me too.

The phone was ringing as we walked in the house. I ran to the kitchen to answer it.

"Did you go shopping yet?" Eric asked.

"Did you play hooky?"

"Not that I know of, but it sounds kinky. Will you teach me?"

"Did you call to ask about what you missed?" If Gran hadn't been listening, I wouldn't have been nearly as polite. Not nearly.

"I wanted to update you on last night." Gran had politely found something to do in her room. "I told the panther's pack master that all the humans involved had been glamoured. I didn't give him any particulars." A little tension that I didn't know I was carrying around left my body. I'd actually dreamed last night about being chased by panthers.

"Good," I said with relief. "I'm so glad you were able to take care of everything." A better Christian probably would have worried more about the dead man than her own skin. I did feel bad that he was dead, but I didn't see Terry suffering the rest of his life because he shot a panther.

"I'm glad we were able to work something out," Eric purred. I rolled my eyes.

"Where were you tonight?"

"Something came up." Couldn't accuse Eric of oversharing, now could I? "Were you worried about me?"

"No," I lied. "You didn't miss too much…" I told Eric about class and we made a few plans for our upcoming project.

"I'll see you Thursday," Eric said after I yawned for the third time. "All of you."

"Good night, Eric." I wondered if he could sense my eye roll over the phone.


	10. Files Will Not Magically Arrange

Thursday evening I took a long, hot bath and shaved my legs real smooth. I painted my fingernails and toenails Size Matters red (Tara bought me the polish once as a joke). I got dressed, curled my hair, and spent extra time on my makeup. I'd decided to leave early so I could give myself a little tour of the casino in case Gran asked.

"You look nice," Gran said when I appeared in the kitchen. I did a little twirl for her. "I hope you have a good night, honey."

"Thanks, Gran." I hoped so too.

When I walked into the Shamrock, Pam was checking IDs.

"Hello, Sookie," Pam said. "You look mouthwatering."

"Um, thanks," I answered.

"Ever doing any experimenting with girls?" she asked.

"No."

"Well, now that you are in college…." Pam said with a grin.

"If I change my mind, you'll be the first to know." She winked at me and I headed toward the sound of slot machines. I walked onto the casino floor and was hit by a wave of thoughts – happy winners, desperate losers, despair, awe, greed… I felt cool hands gently grip my shoulders from behind.

"Eager?" Eric whispered into my ear. Little electric sparks traveled, well, everywhere. "You are a half hour early for our rendezvous (today's word of the day – he is stalking me)." I didn't think it was possible to put that much sex into one sentence. I needed to get away from Eric before I jumped him in front of all these people.

He turned me around to face him. "Are you ok?" Eric actually licked his lips and smiled at me.

"Um." Real eloquent, Sookie. "I told Gran you were giving me a tour of the casino. I thought I would take one myself so I would have something to tell her."

"Let me make an honest woman out of you," Eric teased and held out his hand. He wasn't tricking me into marrying him, right? I needed to get a hold of myself. I took his hand and he proceeded to give me a tour of the Shamrock.

We walked by slot machines, black jack tables, roulette wheels, craps and poker tables. Everything was loud and bright. With so many people experiencing such high emotions, I would have been overwhelmed without Eric's silence to focus on. Eric talked about the games and equipment. He was very knowledgeable and I could tell he took pride in his establishment. We headed towards an elevator and Eric made a show of looking at his watch.

"It is now 9:00, the time we agreed upon." I nodded. "Starting now, there are two rules." Rules? "You will do as you are told and you will not speak about the rest of this evening to anyone." Holy Crap! What had I gotten myself into?! What was he planning to do to me? I really didn't want Terry to go to jail, nor did I want to be killed by panthers. I could do this. I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Ok." I answered. The elevator opened and an attendant asked us what floor we wanted. This was a much nicer elevator than the rickety one in the hospital in Clarice or the one in Sears that smells like pee.

"You can take a break," Eric told the attendant. He left quickly and the doors shut. Eric pushed a button to keep the elevator from moving. Surely he didn't want to have sex for the first time in an elevator, did he? "Relax, Sookie. " Eric tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "I want you to have a very pleasurable evening too. I can't go around disposing of dead bodies every time I desire you." I gave him a look. "Will you listen to someone for me?"

"Sure." He asked me here to spy on people? Would there still be sex?

"The second floor of the casino is for our high limit games. We have a man here tonight that wins more at poker than he should. I've tried switching dealers, planted my people near him… and we haven't been able to catch him cheating. "

"Maybe he is just lucky?" I offered.

"No one is quite that lucky. I'll point him out to you."

The elevator opened onto the second floor. Eric and I walked around the room, stopping at one table and another. We finally stopped by a Mississippi stud table and an older gentleman with white hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Lucky for me he was a loud broadcaster. He was thinking about the cards in his hand, those still in the deck, discarded cards… he was counting cards, which wasn't illegal. Then he thought of a card he really wanted and thought something three times in a language that wasn't English. Latin maybe? Each time he selected a card he would repeat his phrase three times and the card he wanted would appear. Wow!

I squeezed Eric's hand. "Lead me to the elevator," he whispered in my ear, his voice all sex. My legs were a little bit like jell-o.

I explained to Eric what I had heard. "Can you repeat what he was saying?"

"It was something like venire ad me, venire ad me." I saw recognition on Eric's face.

"Witches! I hate witches!" Eric hissed. He took out his phone and dialed. "Pam, he is calling the cards to him with some kind of spell." I was pretty sure I heard her cursing on the other end. "Yes, I will let you handle him as you see fit."

I finally noticed our elevator had been going up. It opened into a very large apartment. "Welcome to my suite," Eric said with a flourish and a grin. Oh my.

**So... I am still teasing you. Thank you for all of your reviews!**


	11. Remove Unnecessary Items

Eric's suite was large and open, full of modern furniture and sleek lines. "Do you live here? " I asked.

"I bring important clients here and pretty girls," Eric answered with a grin. "I had it decorated as one would expect a casino owner to live. Would you like a tour?" The tour was surprisingly brief and unsurprisingly led directly to Eric's bedroom. A huge bed dominated the room. Eric sat on the end of it and patted the spot next to him. Slowly, I joined him.

Eric looked a little nervous. How was that possible? "Before we do this, I need to tell you what I am."

"I thought you were a super hero," I responded with a sly smile.

"I am a vampire," he said seriously. Vampire!

"Are you going to bite me?" I asked.

"I will only take a little blood. You won't be harmed." I guess this was the do as I say/don't tell anyone part of the evening. Could vampires even have sex?

"Will it hurt?"

"You will enjoy it," he purred, his fangs showing.

"Can I touch your fangs?" I asked. I really am crazy. Eric leaned closer to me. I ran my finger down Eric's left fang. He moaned. Or was it a growl? "Is this how I cut my tongue the other night?"

"Yes. Our fangs run down when we are hungry or aroused. I usually have very good control over mine."

"Now what?" I asked.

Eric looked directly into my eyes. "If you want to leave, you can. You helped me with a casino problem, we are even."

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No, I very much want you to stay," he answered and covered my mouth with his. Eventually we paused for me to breathe. "The rules still apply," Eric whispered in my ear. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, my voice surprisingly sultry. Eric grinned.

"Stand up and take three steps back." I did as I was told. "Take off your dress." I intended to pull it up over my head with a flourish, but somehow got a little tangled up. I struggled for a moment, then tossed the offending garment on the back of a nearby chair. I was afraid I had ruined the moment, but I still had Eric's full attention. "You are beautiful," he whispered, a bit of awe in his voice.

Eric toed off his shoes and stood up. "Undress me." He didn't have to ask me twice. Jacket, shirt – no problem. I fumbled a bit with his belt and the pants button and zipper – I may have squeezed my eyes shut. Then he was standing in a tiny pair of red underwear. Oh my! "Go on," Eric urged. Yikes. Yahoo. Yum.

Eric lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Some drool may have run out of my mouth. "Explore my body Sookie. Touch, stroke, lick, suck, bite a little…" What the hell. I started with his face and worked my way down. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I'd seen a lot of sex in other people's minds. From the noises Eric was making, I seemed to be doing ok. I grasped him in my hand and stroked once, twice "Sookie, stop," Eric gasped out. I let go immediately and got up off the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Eric answered, his eyes glowing. "Even I can only last so long. Take off the rest of your clothes and lie next to me. It's my turn now." I did as I was told. "You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen," Eric said, taking one nipple into his mouth. He proceeded to explore every inch of my breasts with his lips and tongue. I felt a tension building deep inside me. Then he sank his fangs into my right breast and I came screaming Eric's name.

"Sookie, watch me," Eric said as he kissed his way down my body. He laid each of my legs over his shoulders and soon had me screaming again. "Sweet, sweet Sookie." Eric rested above me on one elbow and slid his hand down between my legs. "So wet. Are you ready?" I nodded. "It will only hurt a little." He slid inside of me slowly. I winced, then took a deep breath and relaxed. When he was finally inside, Eric began moving slowly, so slowly. I matched his rhythm and we picked up a little speed.

The tension started building again. The pleasure built and built. Eric sunk his fangs into my shoulder and I was carried away on a wave of pleasure, screaming his name and he followed right along shouting something in a language I didn't understand.

When my breathing was back to normal, Eric gathered me in his arms and kissed me tenderly. "Sookie, you are wonderful."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"I told you love making was one of my super powers."

"I'm still not convinced of that," I said, grinning lazily.

"Really? How can I convince you?" You can imagine what that led to.

"Sookie, it is nearly dawn," Eric said much later. "I would love to stay here with you all day, but I must go to my daytime resting place."

"Would you really burn up in the sunlight?"

"Yes. If you are still here at sunset, I won't kick you out of bed." I smiled. Eric kissed me one last time and left. I curled up in his bed and fell fast asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm taking a break for a few days - going out of town, planning kids' birthday parties...my real life is starting to overwhelm me. But I will be back - couldn't let Sookie have her HEA this soon. **


	12. Others May Be Reluctant to Change

I woke up the next morning tangled in black silk sheets. I moved a little stiffly as I made my way to the bathroom. I smiled when I remembered the reasons for that stiffness. I, Sookie Stackhouse, had a night of wonderful, amazing sex. I noticed a neat pile of clothing next to the shower – underwear, yoga pants, and a sweatshirt. Had Eric set those out before heading to his daytime rest? I hadn't really been looking forward to a walk of shame.

After a long, hot shower I walked into the main room and began brushing out my hair. To my surprise the elevator door opened and a young woman with strawberry blonde hair came in bearing a large tray.

"I'm so glad you are up," she said. "Eric likes his girls to eat well." An image of her and Eric in bed together flashed through her mind. Great. She set the tray on the island and removed the cover to reveal steak, eggs, biscuits, orange juice, and milk. "If you need anything else, I can get it for you."

"Thanks…"

"Ginger," she supplied.

"Thanks, Ginger. It looks delicious." She smiled and headed back to the elevator. Eric likes his girls to eat well ?! His girls ?! I just had the best night of my life and Eric would have someone else here tomorrow night. Were these generic clothes he had around for 'his girls'? I decided to eat, then worry about my fall from grace. The food was excellent.

I gathered up my things and found a pen and paper to leave Eric a note. I drove home, wondering what would happen next. Would Eric want to see me again? Was I really just one of a harem of women? I didn't want any part of that. Sex with Eric was amazing, but I had some pride. Didn't I?

"Look what the cat dragged in," Gran remarked as I walked in the back door. "That must have been quite a casino tour." I blushed to the roots of my hair. "I know you are grown and you can do what you want, but I am going to give you advice anyway. Be careful with your heart Sookie."

"I will." Gran pulled me close and hugged me.

"Was it everything you expected?" she asked.

"More," I answered, terribly embarrassed to be talking about sex with my Gran.

"You look different," Arlene said that evening at work. "I don't think I've ever seen that smile on your face before." I blushed. "Is it a man? Did you finally get some, Sookie?"

"I had a date last night," I said. Mostly that was true.

"Anyone I know?"

"His name is Eric. He lives in Shreveport."

"Not that tall blonde who was in here that one night?" I nodded. "Oh Sookie!" She grabbed me in a hug and we might have jumped up and down a few minutes.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked. His nostrils flared and he gave me an odd look.

"Sookie has a man," Arlene declared.

"Are you his now?" Sam asked. What did that mean? "He will use you and pass you along to someone else. Get out if you still can, Sookie." Then he walked away. Rain on parades much, Sam?

EPOV

I awoke smelling of Sookie and sex. I was pretty sure there was a goofy grin on my face. Pam had already been teasing me – now she was going to be relentless. I stood at my bedroom door, hoping Sookie would still be inside. She wasn't of course, but a vampire can hope. I had left orders that the sheets not be changed. I lay in my bed enveloped in Sookie's scent. I even rolled around a bit. I would ask Sookie to be mine. One of my apartment buildings should have an opening. On second thought, a little house somewhere on the Bon Temps side of Shreveport would do nicely. She could go to college full time if she wanted to; I would be happy to pay her tuition. I closed my eyes and imagined night after night in Sookie's arms. She was beautiful, she was smart, she could read minds, she knew what I was. I told her I was a vampire and instead of running away screaming, Sookie asked to touch my fangs. I could be myself with Sookie. Mostly. That goofy grin spread all over my face… until my phone rang.

"Are you entertaining your little classmate again tonight?" Pam asked.

"Not at the moment." I was planning a trip to Bon Temps later.

SPOV

Sam walked into his office as I was grabbing my purse to leave.

"This won't end well," he said gravely.

"I went on a date," I answered defensively.

"Do you know what he is?"

"Yes."

Sam looked me steadily in the eye for a moment, then asked, "Did he drink from you?"

"Yes."

"Did he give you his blood?"

"No!" Ew! "Why would you ask me that?"

"Do you know about glamour?" I nodded. "Vampires can also control humans through their blood. If Eric gives you his blood he will be able to sense your emotions and use those to manipulate you. He will also be able to track you. If you have enough, he could have complete control over you."

"Is that something Eric does to women often?" I asked, my voice breaking a little. I did not want someone controlling me.

"Not that I know of, but it is common among vampires. Humans are kept as pets until the newness wears off, then passed along to another vampire and another and another… Humans who spend time with vamps don't last long. You need to stay away from Eric, Sookie."

I could tell Sam really believed what he was telling me and he was genuinely concerned for me.

"Thanks, Sam," I said and headed out the door. Couldn't I have enjoyed this for a day? I appreciated Sam's concern, but I didn't want to think about life and death matters. I just wanted to be happy that I found a man who wanted me and found joy in pleasing me. Eric probably didn't want to be my boyfriend – he might not even call. I didn't want to be a one night stand, but it did sound better than being passed around the vamp community until I died an untimely death. My mind was so full, I didn't realize that Eric was in the parking lot leaning against my car until I was nearly in front of him.

"I had hoped you would be more excited to see me," Eric said, a question in his voice.

"Sam thinks you are going to use me, then pass me around to other vamps until I die. Gran thinks I slept with you too soon and should have more respect for myself." Eric looked at me thoughtfully.

"Your grandmother's opinion is important to you?" I nodded. The whole dying was really more important than what Gran thought. Wasn't it? "On your next night off, would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"Yes." Eric smiled. Had he really thought I would say no?

"Good. I will pick you up and say hello to your Gran."

"She will appreciate that." Eric pulled me in for a long, tender kiss.

"Good night, Sookie," he whispered in my ear, then flew away.


	13. Small Changes Can Be Uplifting

The phone rang just as I was stepping out of the shower. "Sookie, it's for you," Gran called. I crossed my fingers that it wasn't Eric cancelling our date.

"What are you wearing?" a woman asked me.

"Pam?"

"Of course. Now, answer my question."

"My bathrobe," I answered honestly. Why was she asking me this? She laughed heartily.

"Eric and I are having a disagreement about the proper clothing for a date to the movies. What are you planning to wear tonight?"

"Jeans and a royal blue scoop neck sweater."

"Ah ha! I knew I was right. I will tell Eric I surveyed the waitresses and they agreed with me. No need to mention this call." Then she hung up. What did Eric want to wear? Surely he dated women all the time, didn't he?

"Eric?" Gran asked.

"No, his friend Pam." She gave me a puzzled look. I just shrugged and headed to my room to dress. I was tempted to put on something else just to be contrary.

EPOV

I arrived at the Stackhouse home a few minutes early, no thanks to Pam. She wasn't happy with my clothes , my shoes… I have been dressing myself for 1,000 years now, thank you very much. Finally I gave in, even wearing the blue sweater she said was just 'perfect'.

I knocked and waited. Mrs. Stackhouse opened the door. "Sookie isn't quite ready yet. That will give us a moment to talk." She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Oh. "You are welcome to have a seat," she said, motioning towards matching rocking chairs. I sat. "What are your intentions towards my Sookie?"

"I find Sookie fascinating," I answered. That I could tell the truth about. "I can't remember the last time I was so taken by a girl."

Mrs. Stackhouse looked at me steadily. If I had been a human man, I might have sweat just a little. "Sookie is a special girl," she finally said.

"I couldn't agree more." More serious eye contact. I felt like squirming.

"So long as we have that straight," she replied and stood up. "Please come in Mr. Northman."

"Thank you. You can call me Eric," I said with my best smile and walked inside. Mrs. Stackhouse smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. It was going to take more than my charming smile to get on her good side.

Sookie was standing in front of me looking oh so lovely in a sweater the exact shade of blue as mine. Pam!

"Are we going to be one of those couples?" she asked, laughing. "I can change."

"Don't," I said, grabbing her arm. Don't change at all, little one. "You look so beautiful. Surely you can stand matching me for one evening? " Sookie grinned.

" I suppose." We said our good byes and walked to my car hand in hand.

SPOV

We kept our conversation light all the way to Shreveport. We talked about movies, books we'd read, our upcoming class project…So far, this was the best date I'd ever been on. We chose a comedy to watch. Eric offered to buy snacks, but I thought it would be weird not to share. When we sat down, he put his arm around me and pulled me close. He didn't try to grab my boobs or anything. We laughed so much all through the movie and even repeated lines on our walk to the car.

"Would you like to get a drink somewhere?" Eric asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you have drinks in your suite?" I asked, boldly.

Eric grinned at me. "Why yes, I do."

The moment the elevator doors closed we tried to devour each other. We couldn't seem to get our clothes off fast enough. Then his hands were just everywhere at once. Eric set me on the kitchen island, pressed me against the wall in the hall… we had sex in positions I didn't know were possible. Eventually we collapsed in his big bed. Eric nuzzled my neck and I moaned a little.

"Sookie, Sookie,"Eric teased. "I begin to think you are only after my body."

"Are you completely opposed to that?" I teased back.

"Completely," he said, nuzzling my neck again. We were interrupted by Eric's phone ringing.

"This had better be important," he answered. From the look on his face, it must have been. "My boss is on her way up. Stay in here." He grabbed a t-shirt from a drawer and tossed it to me. "Put this on just in case." Just in case I accidentally wandered out of the room?

**Sorry this is so short! My real life interferes with my fan fiction writing again. :) Enjoy!**


	14. To Become the Queen of Organization

I put the t-shirt on and stood looking at Eric's bookshelf for something to read. My first goal was to find a book written in English. How many languages did he read? Or was he just trying to impress people. The former – I doubted the women he brought here were great readers. And what did that say about me? My train of thought was interrupted by the door opening.

"She looks almost as good as she smells," a dark haired teenage girl said with an appreciative smile. "Will you share your dinner?" There were so many things wrong with that.

"Sookie is mine," Eric said simply.

"I didn't know you were in the habit of keeping pets," she said, then she sniffed. "She has had your blood? You must be really special."

I imagine I was very much giving them a deer in the headlights look. "Sookie, this is my boss, Sophie Anne."

"Hello," I said. Nice to meet you seemed unlikely.

"Hello, Sookie. Are you happy with Eric?"

"Yes."

"I have more money and more power."

"I'll stay with Eric just the same," I answered. I was really tempted to say 'So what?' but I wasn't ready to be that impolite just yet.

"Eric is very," she paused, "skilled." I blushed. "May I join in , or at least watch?" Sophie Anne asked Eric. My horror must have shown on my face.

"Sookie is a little shy," Eric responded. She looked me up and down.

"Pity. Let me know when she gets over it."

"Did you come to discuss business?" Eric asked her.

She nodded and turned toward the door. "When Eric tires of you Sookie, come to me in New Orleans. I will take very good care of you." Then she walked out. Eric kissed me on he forehead and gave my arm a squeeze.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered and left the room as well. I sat down on the bed, my mind whirling. She had called me Eric's pet. What exactly did that mean? Did I ingest (yesterday's word of the day) Eric's blood that night of the fangy kiss? Was he somehow controlling me ? Would I have been so quick to go to bed with Eric if I hadn't had his blood? What did he mean when he said I was his? She really wanted to watch us have sex? Would Eric pass me off to her when he was through with me? I put my hands over my face and took a few deep breaths. Had Sam really known what he was talking about? Would I end up abused and drained? I tried to pull myself together and think of a rational way to ask Eric about these things.

Eventually, Eric came back in the bedroom. If I hadn't been so upset, I might have drifted off to sleep.

"She is your vampire boss?" I asked.

"Yes. She will stay in Shreveport tonight, then head back to New Orleans tomorrow. She spends most of her time there."

"She said a lot of things that I didn't understand." That was the very best opening that I could come up with. Everything else I thought of sounded accusatory or terrified.

Eric sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat down slowly. He turned to face me, then took my hands in his. "So many people reside in Shreveport and a large number of additional people come here for business or pleasure. I can easily feed from a different human each night without anyone suspecting I am a vampire. That was not always the case. In the past the population was smaller, peopled traveled less, and strangers were always suspected. Having a willing donor was an advantage. We would keep pets to feed from. We would only share blood with a very special pet." So I was a really special pet? Like Lassie or Old Yeller? That was a terrible analogy.

"Did you give me your blood the night I cut my tongue on your fangs?"

"Yes," Eric answered without apology. "I have not given my blood to a human since I turned Pam."

"Are you trying to control me?"

Eric smiled. "I can't even glamour you. I wanted to understand you better. Also, if you are in trouble, I will be able to help you."

"You really can feel my emotions?"

"Yes."

"So you can manipulate me?"

"I can't control your feelings, just detect strong ones. Tonight Sophie Anne had your emotions all over the place." Tell me something I didn't know.

"Can you track me too?"

"Yes. If you are in trouble, I can track you through my blood."

"What if I wasn't in trouble, and just wanted to get away from you?" My voice may have risen a little.

"Do you want to get away from me?" Eric leaned in and whispered in my ear. God that felt good! I'll bet he knew that too. Ugh! I pulled back.

"What does it mean when you say I am yours?"

"It means that no other vampire can drink from you or have sex with you without my permission." I stared at him for a moment.

"Without YOUR permission?! So that's why Sophie Anne asked if you would share?! You don't own me!" I was off the bed and searching for my clothes. Crap! I had no intention of being a blood/sex slave.

"Sookie, I don't want you to be my pet – they are pathetic creatures. Claiming you as my own keeps you safe and out of Sophie Anne's clutches."

"Couldn't I just tell her no?"

"If she wanted to bad enough, she would find a way to make you agree." I stared at him. "She would get to you through your brother or someone else you cared about."

"She doesn't already have a pet?"

"She has a number of humans who live in her home and serve as blood donors. She takes very good care of them. If you wanted to live rent free in New Orleans…"

"No way." I had most of my clothes on by now. Where was my other shoe? "What do you want from me?"

"I want to have sex with you and drink your sweet, delicious blood." Although I did value honesty… "I want to watch silly movies with you and hold your hand in the car ride home. I want to call you late at night and hear how you hit a drunk over the head with your serving tray." He smiled at me then. No one should look that gorgeous, especially when you were upset with him. "Before you leave I would like for you to have a little more of my blood." What?!


	15. You Must Be Driven

"What are the side effects?"

"Your hair will be a little shinier, your skin clearer, you will be a little stronger, a little faster, a little hornier," Eric grinned. That sounded pretty good until the end, buddy.

"And?"

"And you will be safer. As it is now, I can't feel you when you are in Bon Temps." And that was bad because?

"No, thank you."

"I don't offer by blood lightly, Sookie."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to be your pet or become addicted to your blood." Eric clenched his jaw.

"Fine. I will drive you home." I spotted my other shoe as he picked his keys up from the kitchen island. The drive home was not nearly as pleasant as the drive to Shreveport had been.

"Eric, I didn't mean to insult you," I said finally, hoping to clear the air.

"Sharing blood during sex is one of the most erotic experiences. I was hoping to share that with you tonight." I swallowed, twice. Could he feel how turned on I was? What was wrong with me? Eric flashed a knowing smile. "I can be patient."

When we arrived at my house, he walked me to the door and slowly leaned in to kiss me. I stood on tip toe and met him for a delicious, gentle kiss. "Good night, Sookie."

"Good night, Eric," I whispered, my voice a little shaky.

The following night I worked until close. Merlottes was busy, what with everyone stopping by after the Bon Temps High basketball game. Lightning was streaking across the sky as Sam walked me to my car.

"The storm will be here soon," he said. I nodded. "Are you still with Eric?"

"We went to the movies last night," I answered.

"You are dating?" Same asked, surprised.

"You don't think someone would want to date me?" He was starting to irritate me.

"No, cher. Any man would be lucky to date you, I just didn't know Eric dated."

"You think I am just going to sit around his suite and let him bite me?" Sam opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I didn't mean to upset you. I hope Eric appreciates you."

"Thanks Sam. " I decided it was best to leave it at that. I climbed into my car and headed home. If I was lucky I would beat the storm.

I hadn't gotten far when I noticed a car on the side of the road with its flashers on. A small, dark haired teenage girl was standing next to it. I pulled over to see if I could help her. Poor thing.

"Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

"Do you know how to change a tire? I think my jack and stuff are in the trunk."

"I can help you." Ok, I really wished I had a cell phone to call Sam or even Jason. They would make much quicker work of the tire than I would. She shined her flashlight into the trunk. I bent over to lift the mat off her spare tire and she pushed me inside and slammed the trunk shut! I kicked and screamed until I heard a car drive off. My car! She had stolen my car and left me in the trunk of hers!

I made myself lie still and think. I couldn't come up with any logical reason why anyone would do such a thing. My car wasn't worth stealing. I couldn't think of anyone who would want to harm me – unless Sophie Anne was plotting to cart me off to New Orleans. This didn't seem like her handi work, though. This was pretty amateur. What was the goal here? Hopefully someone would stop and hear me in the trunk. Hopefully some drunk didn't run off the road and crash into this car and kill me. That wasn't a helpful thought. Why was I just sitting here?

I tried pushing on the back seating hoping it was one of those that folded down – no such luck. I felt around for something to jimmy the lock – nothing. Surely someone would find me come morning. I figured it was at least 2:00 by now. Did I need to worry about running out of oxygen? This old trunk didn't seem to be air tight.

Lightning crashed somewhere nearby. I prayed that someone would find me before a tree fell on the trunk. The thunderstorm started in earnest then. I felt a little trickle of water by my left arm – at least the trunk wasn't air tight. Surely it wouldn't collect enough water for me to worry about drowning, would it?

Suddenly the car began moving. Had the girl come back for the car? Was someone else driving? I dropped my shields to listen in.


	16. Ways to Capture Attention

The driver's brain was red and snarly. I could tell she was excited, angry, and vengeful – not exactly a good combination, considering I was locked in her trunk. I caught a picture of a panther from her brain. Was she blaming me for the were panther Terry had shot? Well, she certainly wasn't driving me to a surprise party. I decided the minute the trunk was opened, I was attacking the person on the other side. I had nothing to lose. I'd at least go down fighting.

Eventually the car pulled to a stop. As the trunk opened, I sprang out onto the teenage girl I'd stop to 'help' by the side of the road. We tumbled to the ground, rolling over and over. We scratched, bit, punched, pinched, pulled hair, and kicked. I outweighed her by a good 20 lbs, but she was somehow stronger and faster. In the end, she pinned my shoulders down with her knees and I couldn't shake her off. I was happy to see one of her eyes was swollen and blood was trickling down her lip.

"What do you want with me?" I shouted. I almost tacked on some choice words, then remembered she had me pinned. Maybe if I got her talking she would relax a little and I would be able to get away?

"You killed Felton. Now I'm gonna make you one of us."

"Who was Felton?"

"Don't play dumb with me, blondie. That big vampire brought Felton's body here with some lame story, all shot up. Then I seen the two of you at the movies last night. Wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"Except you got five. I didn't shoot Felton, just called Eric in and protected your secret." Really I was protecting Terry, but my life was worth a white lie. "Now let me go home." Then I bucked real hard and sent her sprawling. I ran, but not far. The panther girl tackled me.

"Stay down!" she shouted, banging my head on the ground. After a couple more bangs to the head, I did.

When I came to I was tied down to an old bed with a nasty tasting gag in my mouth. My head ached and my vision was a little blurry. And I really needed to pee. I tried moving, but my bindings didn't give. I cast out with my other sense and caught dozens of red, snarly brains. There were panthers all around. Great.

I lay in the cold shed hoping and praying for some sort of miracle. I could see daylight coming through some cracks. How long had I been out? Eventually the shed door opened and sunlight streamed in. Two people entered – the girl and a big teenage boy.

"She looks real hurt Crystal," he said.

"Just change and bite her like I told you. I need your help. With Felton gone, I need someone like you." She actually ran her hand up his arm as she said it. Ew. I gave his brain a look, a few red, snarly thoughts - very few and a little lust which I hoped was directed at Crystal. He looked at Crystal a long time, then nodded. He started taking off his clothes.

I started pulling on the ropes like crazy. Crystal just laughed. "Surely our little vampire slut has seen a naked man before," she taunted. Of course things got worse. Suddenly the boy turned into a panther and approached me. I writhed and strained against the bonds. It opened its jaws and bit my upper arm. The pain was overwhelming. Then the darkness closed in again.

EPOV

When I woke from my daytime rest I had a voicemail from Sam Merlotte. "Eric, is Sookie with you? Have Sookie call her Gran if she is. Adele is real worried about her. If she isn't with you, can you track her? I walked her to her car at close last night, but she never made it home. With the storm, I haven't been able follow her scent. No one has seen Sookie or her car. Call me when you rise."

I threw on some clothes and flew toward Bon Temps. I felt Sookie as I neared her home town. She was just a little hum. At least she was alive. Was Sookie asleep or unconscious somewhere?

Sam was standing outside the back door of Merlottes. "You drive," I told him. We followed my connection to Sookie toward Hot Shot. I told him about the panther incident.

"You didn't think to tell me about that before? Didn't think I might need to know a panther was shot at my bar?"

"I was told it was taken care of." Panther heads were going to roll. I was out of the truck before it came to a complete stop. I ripped the door off a small shed and found her inside. The place was full of the scent of her blood. My Sookie. She was unconscious and tied down in her own filth. She looked like someone had beaten her too. "Sookie?" I whispered, removing the gag and stroking her face. She let out a soft moan.

"She looks terrible," Sam said, using his knife on the ropes.

"A concussion and blood loss for starters, possibly hypothermia." I bit my wrist and massaged her throat to get a little blood into her. She sucked lightly at first, then began drawing deeply. Heaven. Sam's growl brought me back to reality.

**Glad so many of you are enjoying this! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	17. On Being a Messy Eater

I gently laid Sookie back down and turned to face a half dozen panthers. I fought back the instinct to kill them all. "Who is responsible for kidnapping and torturing my woman?" I asked, letting my anger fill my words. Calvin approached me with his head bowed.

"This was not done on my orders." I believed him. "And yet, I am responsible for the actions of my pack. I promised no harm would come to the humans who unknowingly shot Felton, and my promise has been broken. I will accept the punishment and find out who has gone against my orders." With that, he turned and questioned those standing nearby. A dim witted teenage boy confessed to biting Sookie at the request of another teenager.

"What else did you do to her?" I growled.

"N-n-nothing. I bit her once and ran off." The pack would kill him tonight. That wouldn't hurt their gene pool any.

Sookie moaned behind me. "Carry her to my house," Calvin said. "We can finish this in the warmth." I picked her up gently and followed the pack members into Calvin's home. It was small, but tidy. A woman brought me a blanket to wrap around Sookie. "This is Mary Elizabeth. She will look at Sookie's arm if you will let her." I really didn't want anyone touching Sookie. Sam gave me a look. I nodded.

Mary Elizabeth gently peeled the crude bandage from Sookie's arm. The wound was deep and beginning to smell. "Allow me." My saliva would speed the healing process and cleanse the bite. Sookies' blood was so delicious. I shuddered to think of all her precious blood wasted on the floor of that filthy shed.

SPOV

Eric was licking my arm. Had he rescued me? Was I safe? Darkness again.

EPOV

Mary Elizabeth stitched Sookie's arm up as we waited for the others to bring in the kidnapper. She still slept. I wanted to give Sookie more blood, but I was afraid to give her too much after all she had lost. Maybe tomorrow night I would give her more blood.

A sullen teenage girl entered the house. "What? " she asked. Calvin slapped her across the face with a clawed hand, nearly knocking her down. She righted herself and bowed her head.

"Explain your involvement in this matter."

After a few fits and starts she explained the whole sordid mess. If I hadn't been holding Sookie, I would have ripped the girl's head from her shoulders.

"May I?" I asked Calvin.

"She is my niece."

"I'll be quick. I have bigger concerns this night." Torturing her was tempting, but I was too concerned about Sookie to really enjoy it. I carefully lay Sookie down on the couch and approached the bitch. "Did you enjoy her fear?" I asked. I could smell fear radiating off her. Good. I bit savagely into her neck and drank messily, splattering as much blood around as possible. I generally prided myself in being a tidy eater, but I wanted to put on a show. No one took what was mine. I drained the were dry and threw her body down on the floor. "You'll take care of the boy?" I asked, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

Calvin nodded. He looked a little pale. I owed him a broken hand. I held out my right as if to shake hands. Calvin bravely placed his in mine. I squeezed until the small bones began to break. I could have done more damage and he knew it.

I picked Sookie up and headed toward the truck, followed by Sam. Panthers would think twice before messing with me or mine again.

SPOV

I woke up in my own bed with Eric sitting in a nearby chair. "How do you feel?" he asked. Expecting to feel all kinds of pain, I sat up gingerly. I felt tired, kind of like I was getting over the flu, but that was all.

"Tired," I answered. Where were all the bruises and scratches? There was some kind of metallic taste in my mouth. "Did you give me blood?"

"You were unconscious when we found you. You had a concussion and had lost a lot of blood from the bite in your arm."

Speaking of my arm - a row of neat stitches decorated my upper arm, but the wound looked nearly healed. I just stared.

"Where is Gran?"

"I convinced her to get some sleep," Eric answered sheepishly. Glamoured her, no doubt. "She was very worried. Sam was too."

"Just Gran and Sam?" I coaxed.

"Jason maybe and I think Arlene…" Eric grinned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you going to say 'I told you so' ?"

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"You wanted me to drink more of your blood for protection and the very next night I get kidnapped."

"When I saw you broken and bleeding in that filthy shed….." Eric shook his head. "I would have much rather been wrong." He reached out and stroked my cheek.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Eric leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Then he kissed me again, exploring my lips and mouth with his tongue. I kissed Eric back, exploring his mouth in turn. A wave of lust hit me. I pulled back to look at a smirking Eric.

"My blood may increase your desire," Eric purred. Well, he could feel my emotions clearly now. Like he needed a bigger ego.

"What does Gran think happened to me?"

"As far as she knows, someone hijacked your car and left you unconscious in the woods. Your car hasn't been found yet." He seemed pleased by the last sentence. "We can go new car shopping tomorrow night if you are feeling up to it."

"You can't buy me a car," I said.

"I have plenty of money."

"You are not my sugar daddy." Eric looked puzzled. "What will people think, my boyfriend buying me a car?"

"The supe community won't bat an eyelash. They will wonder why I am not buying you a house to go with your new car."

"Supe?"

"Vampires, weres…"

"Why should you buy me things?" I asked.

"By now I am sure all the local supes have heard that I killed to keep you safe."


	18. Making Plans

"Who did you kill?" Images of Eric slaughtering all of Hot Shot raced through my mind.

"The piece of trash that stuffed you in a trunk and coerced an imbecile to bite you."

"You couldn't have just beaten her up and bitten her back?" I would have been happy to join in on the beating. Did that make me a bad Christian?

"I did bite her," Eric said, a predatory grin on his face. Oh. "Her pack would have killed her anyway. I just did it with more flare." I decided I didn't want to know.

"Why did she want someone to bite me?"

"She was a pathetic excuse for a were. She could only change at the full moon, and then not fully." I was missing something.

"I still don't understand." Eric looked at me, then at the floor. That wasn't a good sign. "Eric?"

"I forget you still know so little about my world." He explained about

born and bitten weres.

I let that sink in for a few minutes. Crystal had kidnapped me with the purpose of making me one of them?!

"So at the next full moon I'll turn into a panther?" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice.

"You may turn into a panther woman. Bitten weres don't change fully."

"So I'm a weird human and I'll turn into a weird panther!?"

"We will not know for sure until the next full moon. It is two weeks away." This was going to be a long two weeks.

"If I become a were?"

"Then once a month you will get furry and run around in the woods hunting rabbits, deer…" A wild look came to his eyes. "I would love to hunt you while you run."

"What do you mean?" Eric's fangs ran down. Was he hungry or horny or both?

"I would love to come across you in panther woman form, your mouth covered in blood from a fresh kill."

"Animal blood does it for you?"

"Not usually, but any blood on you would do. We could have wild sex for the rest of the night." Eric closed his eyes and breathed deeply. If I hadn't been injured, I think he would have joined me in the bed and given me a preview.

"Besides having wild, bloody sex with you, what else would happen to me?"

"You would become a member of the Hot Shot pack. " I made a face. "Calvin is a good leader and a good man. He will take care of you the first night and help you mingle with the others." After Eric's panther woman fantasy, I was pretty sure I didn't want to 'mingle' with the anyone. "You will be faster and stronger. Your senses will be sharper."

Eric must have felt my fear and sadness. He sat next to me on the bed and pulled me close. "Let us talk of other things now."

"Like what?"

"We have a class project to work on." So I pushed away my fears of becoming a freaky panther woman and we made plans for our project – the ideal bar office.

"Dawn will be here soon," Eric said, getting up off the bed. I yawned for maybe the fifth time in fifteen minutes. "And you are worn out. I will pick you up tomorrow night to go car shopping."

"Eric, you can't buy me a car," I protested.

"Will your insurance money cover the cost of a new car?"

"I only had liability." My car was old, why overpay for insurance?

"I will buy you a car and you can pay me back in trade."

"Trade?" I asked. What did he want from me? Blood? Sex? Wait, wasn't he already getting those?

"Come to the casino once a week on your night off and listen for problems." I didn't really want to work on my only night off, but using my telepathy wasn't a bad deal. I couldn't think of another respectable way to make enough money to pay for a car.

"OK."

"Once we select the car, I'll have a contract written up."

"I select the car. I'm not getting some outrageous car that will keep me in debt forever. A sensible used car is all I need." If Eric were human, I would say I was giving him a headache. I may have smiled.

"Dr. Ludwig will stop by sometime today to check on you," Eric said. "Get some rest." He gently stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead. "You gave us quite a scare."

**I know this is short - the flu has visited my house. Why did we get those flu shots anyway? Thanks for all the reviews!**


	19. What You Will Become

I lay awake staring at the ceiling until Gran came in to check on me.

"Sookie?" she whispered softly, taking my hand. I gave hers a squeeze.

"Gran."

"I'm so glad you're awake. You gave me quite a scare."

"I'm happy to be back home," I said.

"Imagine someone stealing your car. They must not have gotten a very good look at it in the rain."

"Gran!" We both had a good laugh.

"Can I get you anything for breakfast?" Gran asked.

"I'd like a cup of coffee and maybe some buttered toast. Actually, if you start the coffee, I'll meet you at the table," I answered, starting to climb out of bed.

"No. That doctor friend of Eric's told me you were to spend today in bed."

"Doctor friend?" I asked.

"Her name is Dr. Ludwig. Don't repeat this, but I think she looks like a hobbit." Were hobbits real too? Why not?

So after a trip to the bathroom I let Gran fuss over me. She brought my toast (with butter and jelly) and coffee on a tray along with a plate of scrambled eggs and a real cloth napkin.

"Thank you, Gran. I do think I could've sat at the table…"

"I don't want to hear another word, Sookie. When Eric brought you home last night you hardly looked alive. The world will not end if you spend the day in bed."

I opened my mouth to speak, then thought better of it and began eating instead. I ate every crumb.

"Can I get you anything else?" Gran asked, looking pleased at my clean plate. "I have some of that apple pie left from yesterday."

"Maybe later."

Sam stopped by to say hello. Dr. Ludwig came by shortly after Sam left.

"Can you tell if I will become a were panther?" I asked her.

"We won't know until the full moon."

"You can't take a blood test or something?"

"Sookie, you are lucky to be alive. If you shift once a month, you will still be yourself the rest of the time," Dr. Ludwig told me. "If Eric had been a little less careful you might've been turned into a vampire for all eternity."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd lost a lot of blood when he found you. If he had fed you too much of his blood…"

I got the message – quit whining about becoming a panther.

Eric came by shortly after dark. I was dressed and sitting on the couch when Gran let him in.

"Ready to go new car shopping?" he asked.

"Used car shopping," I corrected. Eric shrugged. He exchanged a few pleasantries with Gran and we were on our way to Shreveport.

"Gary's Ford Ranch has a car I think you'll like," Eric said.

"They rustled up a good deal for me?"

"Yeah, partner," Eric answered, mimicking their annoying radio ad. Our eyes met as we laughed. That was one thing I liked about Eric - he got me.

Gary himself, wearing a cowboy hat and boots, met us at the door. I had to look away from Eric so I could keep a straight face.

In the end I agreed to a three year old Focus with low mileage. I owed Eric one night a week for two years. I might turn into a panther woman. At least I wasn't a vampire.

"I'll follow you home," Eric said.

"You don't have to do that."

"You were kidnapped and nearly killed driving from Merlotte's. I can't even imagine the trouble you'd find driving home from Shreveport."

I wanted to argue, but I didn't. "Thanks," I said after a moment. That earned me a long, lingering kiss.

**Another short chapter - just had to get Sookie up and out of bed. Next chapter I promise - lemons! Happy Easter!**


	20. Cleaning Up Your Act

Two nights later I drove myself to Shreveport to start making car payments. Our plan was for me to be myself for the evening, with a little extra PDA (public display of affection). Not that I intended to examine Eric's tonsils in public or anything. We would hold hands (I could squeeze his hand to signal him) and whisper in each others ears (look at the tall guy in the corner…). Hopefully we could communicate and find troublemakers without anyone suspecting what I could do. And of course Eric could sense my emotions very well after his recent blood donation.

I'd spent some time on my hair and makeup, but dressed casually. I didn't have anything in my closet that went along with the designer suits Eric wore on the casino floor. My work attire and a new cell phone were provided for me in my contract. Of course that was probably Eric's way to dress me and keep tabs on me.

I took the elevator to Eric's suite and walked inside. A lone candle shown on the kitchen island. Near the candle was a note: Find me – E. I could hear the shower running. I set down my things and walked to Eric's room. I could see into the bathroom. Eric was in the glass enclosed shower, his back to me. Oh my. He was rinsing out his hair, trails of soap running down his back and backside. What a marvelous, first class butt. A marvelous, first class butt that was currently doing a little shake. Like Eric needed to do that to call attention to his ass. I couldn't get out of my clothes fast enough.

I hesitated a little opening the shower door.

"Hello, lover," Eric purred. "May I wash you?" He lathered up his hands and began soaping my body. Eric was very thorough. I took my turn washing him, then I was pressed against the back glass of the shower. I wound my arms and legs around Eric, our tongues fighting for dominance. Eric began kissing a trail down my neck, then lifted me high enough to take a breast in his mouth.

I moaned in pleasure. "Bed?" I gasped. Eric wasted no time drying us off and laying me on the comforter.

"You are so beautiful, lover," Eric said, eyes traveling over my body. He took my foot in his hand and started kissing up my calf. "Look at me," he said at my inner thigh. I did, until my eyes rolled back with pleasure. He kissed, licked, and sucked his way up my body, giving extra attention to my breasts.

"Eric!" I moaned.

"Yes, lover?" he purred in my ear. He placed himself at my entrance and pushed. He filled me completely.

I moaned. Then Eric began moving, slowly at first then faster and faster. I am proud to say I kept up. When he bit my shoulder, we both cried out with pleasure.

"You are amazing, lover," Eric whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his embrace, just enjoying the feel of his body next to mine.

"As much as I would like to spend all evening here with you," he said, after awhile.

"There are people to listen to," I finished.

I went to clean up in the bathroom. Eric began passing me my clothes, starting with a very tiny pair of red lace panties.

Finally we were dressed, Eric in a designer suit and me in a classy black beaded dress. We worked the Shamrock floor, laughing and flirting our way through the evening. I discovered three underage gamblers with fake ids and a pick pocket.

"Maybe you'll find some more dangerous criminals next week," Eric remarked as we rode the elevator back to his suite. I was a little disappointed. "I did enjoy spending the evening with you."

Truthfully, spending the evening holding hands and giggling with Eric had been fun. "I enjoyed it too." Every time he had leaned over to whisper something in my ear, I wanted to jump him. Maybe that was why I didn't hear anything more interesting.

"Stay tonight," he said, then found that spot right below my ear. How could I say no?


	21. Be a Bargain Hunter

Before leaving Shreveport the next morning, I ran some errands for our class project. Eric was going to research office equipment and computer software on the internet. I went to Walmart and Office Depot to price office furniture and office supplies. On a whim I stopped by the Salvation Army. I found a slightly used desk, chair, and two filing cabinets for $200. I took pictures with my new phone and emailed them to Eric. Cheap furniture would really help us on our office budget.

We were busy that night at Merlotte's. Along with our regulars, several out of town groups of weres were at the bar. Overall they were well mannered and decent tippers.

Sam was doing paperwork in his office during one of my breaks.

"Why are there so many strangers here tonight?" I asked.

Sam smiled. "You are good for business, cher."

"Me?"

"Word travels fast in the supe community. They are here to catch a glimpse of the human Eric values so highly."

"Are you serious?"

"He killed to protect you. Vampires don't usually place any value on humans outside of blood and sex."

"I must have pretty good blood, huh?" I asked, obviously not thinking before I spoke.

Sam hesitated and blushed a little. I sure hoped everyone out there wasn't thinking I was some kind of sex goddess or dominatrix.

"So they are here to check me out?" I asked.

"They are curious and attempting to avoid trouble. No one wants to accidentally incur Eric's wrath."

"Crystal didn't 'accidentally' put me in her trunk," I said.

"True," Sam agreed.

I started to walk away. "Sookie, I heard you were at the Shamrock last night."

"Yes. I visited Eric at work."

"My source said you were – and I quote – all over each other. That doesn't sound like you," Sam said.

I had to think about how to answer that politely.

"We held hands and laughed a lot," I answered. "But we weren't making out in public or anything." Why did I feel like I had to justify myself to Sam?

"Vampires generally aren't very touchy feely – more chance of humans realizing something is different about them."

"Well, I know what Eric is," I replied.

"Still, I don't understand why he is flaunting you. Be careful, cher," Sam warned.

"Thanks, Sam," I said and walked away. It really wasn't any of his business, but I could tell it was concern on Sam's part, not nosiness.

Did Eric know others would see our telepathic routine as flaunting?

When my shift was over, I headed toward my car. Just as I was unlocking it, my phone rang. It took me a moment to find it in my purse.

"Hello, lover. I was excited to see that you sent me photos," he said, his voice dripping sex.

"Did you like the furniture?" I asked.

"I was hoping for pictures of you." Could he see me roll my eyes all the way in Shreveport?

"Are we in agreement that a bar office should be more concerned about function than beauty?"

"We are. People come to see the bar and the patrons, not the office. With the money you saved us on office furniture, we should be able to splurge a little on electronics. I'll get some numbers together and show everything to you in class Tuesday."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"We'll need to get together to work on our PowerPoint and presentation."

"Next week I'm working for you on my only night off," I told Eric.

"Maybe we can do a little of both." And have sex?

"We've had several groups of weres visit Merlotte's lately. Sam says they are coming to see what I am like- the human you value."

"Weres are such gossips. If only they paid as much attention to their own lives."

"Sam also heard you were flaunting me at the casino last night."

"Flaunting you?" Eric chuckled. "They are probably all imagining the amazing sex you are providing to keep me interested."

"Just great. You couldn't just like my personality?"

"I do like you," Eric answered. "I like, like you too."

"Stop!"I laughed.

"Where are you?" Eric asked.

"In my car at Merlotte's."

"If I come to your house, will you meet me on the front porch?"

I was really tired – but. "Yes."

Eric hung up. I drove home and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. The weather was warming up a little bit. I also ran a toothbrush over my teeth and let my hair down and brushed it out. I glanced out my bedroom window to see Eric smiling at me. How long had he been there?

When I stepped onto the front porch, Eric pulled me into a hug. He found my mouth with his and kissed me until I was gasping for air.

"Miss me?" I asked.

Eric sat on the porch swing and pulled me onto his lap.

"Sam said vampires aren't into touching," I teased.

"I like to touch you everywhere," Eric whispered in my ear as his hand slipped under the hem of my shirt. I put my hand over his. Gran was inside!

"Your grandmother is asleep, isn't she?" he asked.

"I don't feel right with her just inside," I said.

"You feel alright to me," Eric answered with a grin, although he did move his hand to the outside of my shirt. I lay my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

EPOV

Did I really fly all the way to Bon Temps so Sookie could fall asleep on my lap? Apparently I did. I would make sure Pam didn't find out – she had already been teasing me. When I agreed to watch over Sookie, I never imagined that I would come to care for her.


	22. A Winning Smile

I woke up on the porch swing, covered with Eric's jacket.

"Late night?" Gran asked as I stumbled in the house.

"Eric stopped by after my shift and I fell asleep on the swing."

"You have been seeing a lot of him lately," she remarked. "Invite him over some evening when I am still awake."

"He works most evenings," I answered lamely. Gran looked at me closely.

"Well, you can't very well invite him here during the day," she replied. I had no idea how to respond to that. "You know what he is, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He is a vampire," Gran said. "I thought you knew."

I had to sit down for a moment. "How long have you known?" I finally asked.

"I suspected the first night I met him."

"Do you know about weres too?" I asked. When she nodded, I told Gran all about Crystal and my worries about becoming a were panther. It felt so good to share those concerns with someone – someone who wasn't fantasizing about panther woman sex.

"You have been carrying around a lot of worries and secrets, my girl," Gran admonished.

I hung my head.

"I didn't want to burden you or put you in danger," I said.

"You are never a burden Sookie," Gran said, coming to give me a big hug. "If you become a panther, we'll face that together."

Tears rolled down my face. "Thanks, Gran," I said and then had a good cry on her shoulder. After I calmed down a little, Gran brought me a cup of coffee and we sat at the kitchen table together.

"How do you know so much about supes?" I asked.

Gran surprised me again. She told me the story of how she met Fintan, my biological grandfather, while hanging out laundry in the backyard. She told me how very much she wanted children and her subsequent (yesterday's word of the day) affair.

I just stared at her. My gran had an affair with a fairy?!

"Did he hypnotize you?" I asked.

"He was beautiful and charming," Gran answered wistfully, "but I made my own choices."

"Grandpa never suspected?"

"If he did, he never let on. He was so proud of your daddy and Aunt Linda."

"What does my being part fairy mean? Is that why I'm telepathic?"

"I don't know," Gran answered. "I've always suspected that was the case. I'm truly sorry, Sookie."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," I said.

She got up and kissed me on the top of the head. "Maxine is driving some of us to Shreveport today to that big new fabric store and then out to lunch. You'll be ok alone?"

"Yes," I answered. " Don't change your plans because of me." Some time alone to think would be welcome. I'm part fairy. Did Eric know? Would it matter to him? Would it protect me from becoming a were?

Three nights later found me at the Shamrock as the street lights came on. Eric and I had to finish up our class project. This week I had to give an in class presentation and I might become a panther woman. I was almost equally terrified of both.

Eric manned the computer and I read from my notes.

"I'll present the electronics portion if you'll do the office supplies and organizational system," Eric said.

"Could I just click the mouse and pass out examples?" I asked doubtfully.

"You worked hard on this Sookie, why don't you want to speak in front of the class?"

"I get really nervous when I am in front of people, I have trouble holding my shields up, … I am a disaster at public speaking."

"Let's try going through it once now, without an audience. You can even go first."

With no one watching, everything went smoothly. Then Eric asked Pam to bring up four people to watch. I think they were dealers on their breaks.

The second time through I survived. Eric oozed charm and poise. I spoke too fast and stumbled over difficult words like cabinet and folder.

"What is wrong with your mouth, Sookie?" Pam asked after the workers headed downstairs.

"That is her nervous jack-o-lantern face," Eric answered, trying not to chuckle.

"Maybe you should drug her or you could have sex right before the presentation. That would make you more relaxed ,Sookie," Pam suggested.

I just looked at her. "And where would we have sex?" I asked sarcastically.

"If you have sex in front of the class, they won't even notice your crazy smile," Pam snarked.

"There is a janitor's closet down our hallway," Eric added.

"I am not having sex in the janitor's closet right before our presentation!"

"How about after, if you do a good job?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Should I find you another audience?"Pam asked.

"No. Sookie will be fine," Eric said. She shrugged and took her leave.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked.

Eric smiled at me. "Do you?"

**Don't you just love that Pam? Thanks for reading!**


	23. Proper Uses of Jim Beam

We dressed to make our rounds downstairs at the casino. Eric wore a black tailored suit and light blue shirt, top button unbuttoned. My dress was gold and shimmery and showed off all my curves.

"You look beautiful," Eric said, looking me up and down, a sexy grin on his lips.

"You look very handsome," I replied, also looking him up and down, and trying to imitate his grin.

Eric laughed and stepped close, wrapping his arms around me. "You are wonderful," he said, and leaned in for a long, lingering kiss.

"You make me very happy," I said, stroking his cheek. He leaned into my touch and made a noise that sounded very much like a purr.

Eric looked at me, a wistful grin on his face. "Will you move in with me?" he asked.

I was speechless for a moment. I almost said yes, then thought of at least five reasons why I couldn't. I let out a small sigh.

"I can't live here, Eric," I said sadly. "There are too many minds around. I could never really relax."

He looked a little upset, but recovered quickly. "Of course."

"Eric, I'm sorry," I said. Now I had gone and hurt his feelings.

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "That was a little impulsive on my part," he said. "I'll plan a little better before I ask you again."

"You'll ask again?" I said, my voice hopeful. "Give me some time?" He nodded and reached out his hand for mine.

We walked the floor of the Shamrock, resuming our flirtation routine. I found a dealer, gambler, and a security guard who were working together to cheat the casino. I also found two thugs who were keeping track of big winners in order to rob them as they walked to their cars. All in all, a good night's work.

"Shall we get a drink?" Eric asked, sitting down at one of the casino's bars.

"What can I get you, Mr. Northman?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have a bourbon on the rocks. Sookie?"

"Gin and tonic," I responded automatically. What in the world was Eric going to do with bourbon? He couldn't actually drink it, could he?

Eric smiled at me when our drinks arrived. "Yes?" Eric asked, when he noticed the look I was giving him.

"I didn't know you drank," I said. I couldn't think of a better way to phrase it.

For an answer, he dipped his index finger into his glass and used it to trace a line from just under my ear, down my neck, to my collar bone. Then he leaned in and placed a trail of kisses just above the line of bourbon. Eric's eyes were full of desire when he lifted his head.

"We're taking our drinks upstairs," he told the bartender.

I took a sip of my drink and set it on the bar.

"You don't want to bring it?" Eric asked.

"I want to keep my hands free," I replied with a grin. I may have blushed a little.

Eric laughed as he led me to the elevator. When the doors closed he traced a line of bourbon right above the bodice of my dress. Then he leaned down and licked and sucked his way across my cleavage. I plunged my hands in his hair and moaned with pleasure.

The moment the elevator opened to his suite we were off it and Eric's free hand was unzipping my dress. He mouth found mine and we attempted to devour each other. My dress pooled at my feet and my bra followed shortly afterward. Who can unfasten a bra with one hand? One of Eric's super powers, I guess.

Again Eric dipped his finger in the glass of bourbon and traced my skin, this time outlining my nipples. He licked and sucked at my breasts, avoiding my aching nipples.

"Eric!" I groaned in frustration.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up, a twinkle in his eye. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"More," I managed to gasp. " I want more."

In no time I was in his bed.

"Drink," Eric said, handing me the glass of bourbon.

"You're done with it?" I pouted. He nodded. I stuck my lip out, which earned me a smile, then gulped back the contents.

"You liked what I did with the bourbon?" Eric asked.

"Very much," I answered.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the ice," he purred, holding his hand out for the glass. Oh my.

I liked that too. Very much. More than once.

Shortly before dawn I found myself drifting off, wrapped in Eric's strong arms.

EPOV

I couldn't get enough of this woman. I wanted her in my bed every night. I could lure most women to my bed with money, power, or the promise of sex. Sookie wasn't most women. If I wanted her every night, I would have to make her fall in love with me. I, Eric Northman, wanted a human woman to fall in love with me.


	24. Be Ready for Anything

"Good luck on your presentation," Gran said Tuesday evening as we stopped at her building.

"Thanks, I'll need it," I answered.

"You'll be just fine," she assured me. I wished that I shared her confidence. My 'Crazy Smile' was out in full force this evening.

Eric and Pam were waiting for me outside my classroom.

"The janitor's closet is just down the hall," Pam teased.

"Don't you have cakes to decorate or something?" I asked her.

"I am putting the finishing touches on my final project tonight," she said proudly. "I have all the fondant flowers formed and painted. I just need to put them on my cake."

"Wow. You really learned a lot this semester," I replied. I was impressed.

"I did," she answered with a smile. "When is your birthday? I will make you a cake."

"Thanks. My birthday is in July."

"Should I make it red, white, and blue or would you prefer a particular flower?"

"Um. Can I think about it?"

"Sure, Sookie. I'm sure we will have many opportunities to discuss it between now and July. Good luck tonight," she said and walked toward her classroom.

Eric took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Relax. We are a good team."

I closed my eyes and focused on his silence.

"Better?" Eric asked and I nodded. "I asked if we could present first. I have everything set up."

I took a deep breath and followed him into the room. Our title slide was on the Smartboard and our samples were neatly arranged on the front table. Eric was a good partner.

Crispy called class to order and talked a little about our presentations. As I looked across the room, I wondered why Eric had picked me from all of the women in our class. There were women who spent more time and money on their clothes and make up. Other women were taller or thinner or prettier. How did I get so lucky?

"Ready?" Eric asked softly.

"As ready as I will ever be," I responded.

Our presentation went smoothly. I didn't stumble over any words or fall on my face. I even managed to give my audience a little eye contact. A few of our classmates asked us questions, all of which we were able to answer easily. Crispy praised us for being prepared and practical. High praise from her.

Then we sat back and watched our classmates present. Two women gave a very well planned presentation for opening a dog grooming business, two others an insurance agency. The only real stinker was a home daycare. These women must not have children, because even I could tell they had no idea what they were talking about. My guess is they started working on their project about 10:00 this morning.

Eric and I walked outside at break. "You did well," he said with a smile.

"You mean it?"

"I was going to tell you did well either way, but I do mean it."

"I have to keep my eye on you, Eric Northman," I teased and he grinned.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"On that first night, why did you choose me from all those women?"

He leaned in and nuzzled my neck. "You smell delicious," he whispered in ear, and then began kissing that spot right under my ear.

I just let myself enjoy it for a while, then pushed him away. "We should head back," I said, with no enthusiasm.

"We could leave early."

"People would notice."

"So?" His eyes were warm and full of mischief.

I shook my head and lead him by the hand back to class. Eric never really did answer my question.

Wednesday I woke up with a knot in my stomach. Would I turn into a panther tonight? OK, I was more nervous about this than my presentation. Gran tried to soothe me, but I could tell she was on edge too. We cleaned house all day. I went to Piggly Wiggly and rented a carpet cleaner and shampooed all the rugs. We washed curtains, took blinds down to wash, dusted baseboards, moved furniture… the last time we cleaned this well was when Gran invited our pastor over for Sunday dinner. Gran took a break mid afternoon to catch up on her "stories" and I tackled the flower beds out front. Gran was really the one with the green thumb, but I could pull weeds.

Our house was in tip top shape inside and out when Sam came by to drive me to Hot Shot.

"If I'm asleep when you get home, wake me and tell me all about it," Gran told me.

"I will," I promised. I hoped I wouldn't do anything I was ashamed to tell her.

"I know you are worried," Sam said started down the driveway. "Are you a little excited too?"

"Not really."

"The first time I shifted, my mom was with me. I'd been looking forward to it with a mixture of fear and excitement for months. There is nothing like it, Sookie. I feel so free, like I am truly myself when I shift." Sam was almost whistful.

"Doesn't it get in the way of the rest of your life?"

"It is a part of who I am. I have to take off work on full moons, but otherwise no."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I may have sounded a little desperate.

"A dog doesn't have much business around a bunch of panthers."

"But you can change into anything, why not a panther?" I asked.

"That would be an insult to the panthers – sort of like wearing blackface to a NAACP convention," Sam explained.

"Oh."

"Calvin will watch out for you." The uncle of the girl who kidnapped me. Great family.

We arrive in Hot Shot shortly before dusk. Calvin walked out to meet us.

"Good to see you Sam," Calvin greeted. "Thank you for bringing Sookie out."

"Not a problem," Sam replied. "I assured her she is in good hands."

"You are," Calvin said to me. "If you shift tonight, you will become part of our family." I know he meant that kindly, but I could think of other families I would rather join – Partridge, Cleaver, even Adams.

Sam gave me a hug. I had a hard time letting go. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, then drove off.

I turned to face Calvin.

"Ready? Let's go sit on the porch and see what happens," he said.

**Will she shift? Why did Eric pick her? Tune in next time! :)**


	25. How to Handle a Proposal

Calvin and I sat in matching rockers on his back porch, facing the woods.

"Can I get you something, Sookie?" he asked. "Iced tea, Coke, a shot of whiskey?"

I smiled back at him. "Iced tea, please."

He returned quickly with two mason jars of tea.

"Thank you."

"I've seen you working at Merlotte's. I know you are friendly and a hard worker," Calvin said as he leaned back in his rocker. "Sam is fond of you."

"Sam is a real good boss," I replied.

"Is that all there is between you?" he asked.

What an odd question. "Yes."

"What else do you do besides work and help your gran out with the house?"

"I like to read and I'm taking an office organization class at BPCC. Sam and I are going to tackle his filing system in a couple of weeks." Refiling was the highlight of my life? I even sounded boring to my own ears.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I work at Norcross," Calvin answered. Norcross is the local lumber processing plant. "I'm a foreman, worked my way up from the loading dock."

"You aren't a stranger to hard work either," I said with a smile.

"I keep up my house, tinker with my truck a little, and of course there are my packmaster duties," Calvin added. He paused, then spoke again. "I like you Sookie. I think we would make a good match."

Luckily I had years of practice schooling my features. I was stunned. Calvin Norris was in his mid thirties. He wasn't especially tall or handsome, even though he was kind and seemed honorable. Although his niece..

"I would be a good provider and keep you safe," he added as I struggled to come up with an appropriate response.

"I'm honored," I finally answered," but I'm with Eric."

Calvin opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He thought for a moment, then said, "Eric isn't known for staying with one woman for very long."

Humph. "All the same," I said in return.

Calvin nodded. "Let me know if you change your mind."

It was my turn to nod.

The sky had gotten darker as we talked. I looked out at the woods and noticed a few panthers.

"Why haven't you changed?" I asked.

"I have more control than some of the others," he answered.

"Why haven't I changed?" I asked, nearly afraid to hope.

"You aren't going to."

I sighed deeply in relief. "Sorry," I said, remembering myself. "I don't mean to offend you."

"No offense taken," Calvin replied. "You aren't blood and you didn't choose to be bitten. You would have made a good panther, but I won't begrudge you your human life."

I did like the man – but not enough to marry him.

"Carol!" he called into the house. A middle aged woman walked out. "Can you drive Sookie home?"

"Of course," she said. "Follow me."

"Good night, Sookie," Calvin said as I walked away.

"Good night and thank you."

Carol drove me home in an ancient Chevy truck.

"You aren't a panther?" I asked her.

"My husband Thomas is."

"You must have been really surprised when he told you about himself."

"I accused him of making up excuses so he didn't have to propose." We laughed.

"How long have you been married?"

"Seventeen happy years."

"No regrets about marrying a supe?"

"No regrets," Carol said. I thought about that as we bumped up the driveway.

Gran met me on the front porch. I hugged her and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Not a panther?" she asked.

"Not a panther," I answered through my tears. She stroked my back and held me tight. "I'm so glad I'm not more of a freak," I said, raising my head.

Gran put a hand on each side of my face. "You are not, nor have you ever been, a freak," she said firmly. She was the only one who thought so. Well, besides Eric and Sam and Calvin…Now that I knew not everyone was a regular human, I didn't feel so odd. And I didn't drink blood or turn into an animal. Maybe being a telepath wasn't so bad after all.

"You're right," I said.

"Have you told Eric?"

"No, I should call him." Gran stepped in the house to give me some privacy.

"You didn't turn furry?" Eric said when he answered on the first ring.

"No fur," I replied.

"Good. Give me an hour and I'll come by to see you."

"Ok." Then he hung up. He didn't have to worry about overage charges on his phone plan, did he?

I walked into the house.

"That was short," Gran said, looking up from her Danielle Steele novel.

"He is going to stop by later."

"Don't stand here talking to me then, start primping," she teased.

"I don't primp because I am going to see him." Gran gave me that look. Maybe I did primp a little.

I changed into some pretty underwear (although he probably wouldn't see them) and nice jeans and a new blouse I picked up last week on clearance. I put my hair up in a fresh pony tail and put on some light make up.

Gran gave me a knowing look when I sat on the couch with my romance novel.

"You really like him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Have you told him about being part fairy?"

"No, not yet," I answered, then immersed myself in my book. We were still sitting reading when Eric knocked on the door.

"How are you this evening?" he asked Gran as I let him in.

"Very well. I would ask if I could get you something, but…"

Eric grinned and sat on the couch next to me. "What are you reading, Sookie?" he asked, picking up the book I had purposely turned upside down.

"A romance novel about a Viking?" I turned several shades of red. "Do you see the resemblance?" he asked Gran, holding the book up to his face.

"Perhaps you are a little more handsome," Gran replied, trying to keep a straight face and failing.

"Sookie?" Eric asked.

"I hadn't noticed a resemblance at all." Eric just rolled his eyes at me. He flipped through the book and stopped at a particularly steamy love scene. Eric raised his eyebrows. "Mrs. Stackhouse, are you aware of the filth your granddaughter is reading?"

Gran laughed at him. "Sookie says your presentation went well." Thank goodness she changed the subject.

"Yes, I think we will get an A. You would have been proud of Sookie."

" I am always proud of Sookie." Oh.

"How is your genealogy class going?"

"Very well," Gran answered. "At our last Descendents meeting Everlee and I began training a few of our other members to use the program. We've learned a lot this semester."

"So have I," Eric said, looking at me. "Sookie, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"I would, let me grab a jacket."

"I will probably turn in soon," Gran said. "It was good to see you Eric. Come around more often."

"It is nice to see you too, Mrs. Stackhouse, and thank you."

We walked hand in hand down the driveway.


	26. Not a Matter of Chance

"I felt your relief when I woke," Eric said.

"I 'm sooo glad that I'm not a panther."

"I am glad too. I wouldn't want to share you with them."

"What do you mean, share?" I asked.

"You would've had to spend time with your pack. I don't see you enough as it is," Eric replied and pulled me close. "I don't intend to 'share' you with anyone." He kissed me until my toes tingled.

"There's something I want to tell you," I said to him.

"Shall we sit?" Eric asked, gesturing toward a fallen log at the edge of the woods.

I wasn't quite sure how to begin.

"Sookie?"

"I guess I'll just come out and say it. Gran told me a few days ago that my real grandfather was a fairy."

Eric wasn't expecting that. "Do you know his name?"

"Fintan Brigant."

"That explains a lot, " Eric replied and looked a little relieved.

Now I was surprised.

"What do you mean by that?"

He looked sheepish. "Eric?"

"I should have told you this sooner. " That wasn't a good beginning. "I was asked to watch over you."

"Oh. By who?"

"His name is Niall Brigant and he is the Prince of the Sky Fae." I just blinked at him. "Your great grandfather." Does that make me a fairy princess?

"My great grandfather asked you to watch over me? When?"

"Late last year," Eric answered.

"Why?"

"He was afraid his enemies might target you."

"Why you? Why now? Who are his enemies?" What else could I ask?

"The sky fae and the water fae are enemies. Niall asked me because you live in my area and I owed him a favor. "

"Why now? Fairies aren't exactly chasing me around Bon Temps."

Eric took my hand. "You are in danger. The sky and water fae have been fighting again."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"How did you parents die?"

"They were killed in a flash flood." I looked at him. "You don't mean...?"

Eric nodded. "My parents were killed by fairies?" I took a moment to digest that.

"So, we just happened to take the same night class?" I asked.

"No," Eric said with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. "Niall arranged for the Bon Temps library to receive the grant for the computer and genealogy program."

"Then Gran and I signed up for classes? How did you know which class I would take?"

"Pam has a friend in the registrar's office. She found out what class you were in and signed me up for the same one."

"What if I had taken cake decorating?" I asked.

"Thank you for taking something I was interested in," Eric said with a smile. " If necessary, Pam could have taken the class and introduced us."

"So Niall faked the grant and you signed up for a class? How could you know that would work? What if Gran hadn't volunteered to take the class or I hadn't agreed to drive her?" I asked.

"Fairy intrigue is always complicated. I wanted to sit in your section at Merlotte's and meet you that way. I prefer a more direct approach," Eric said.

So many questions were running through my brain.

"My great grandfather asked you to watch out for me and you propositioned me?"

"He didn't ask me to protect your virtue," Eric grinned. "A physical relationship would give me a reason to protect you. Besides, I wanted to have sex with you."

"You didn't choose me," I said. "You were doing my great grandfather a favor." I let that sink in and blinked away tears.

"Sookie," Eric said, stroking my face.

"No," I said, standing up. "You have been manipulating me all along. Did he arrange the kidnapping also?"

"No, that was just unfortunate," Eric answered.

"Except you did get your blood in me." I took a deep breath. "I slept with you! I thought you cared for me!"

"I do care for you," Eric said.

"How do I know you are telling me the truth? How can I believe you?" I started walking toward my house, quickly. I had a sudden thought and spun around. "What really happened to my car?"

There was that sheepish look again. "The were did hide it, but not very well. I paid someone to make sure it would never be found."

"You had my car destroyed? So I would work for you?"

"Your car was terrible. I would have just bought you a new one; it was you who insisted on paying me back," Eric said, his voice rising. "Besides, this way I get to see you more often."

"You could ask me out for a date instead," I said. "Oh, but that would take effort on your part. You would have to pick me up and take me somewhere. And you wouldn't be guaranteed sex because you'd have to bring me back home to Gran. How inconvenient for you!" Yelling at a vampire probably wasn't a very good idea, but I couldn't help myself.

"Enough!"

"And you asked me to move in with you?! So I could be your blood and sex every night!?" I turned and stalked away. Eric zipped in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders. He pulled me to him and kissed me hard. I squirmed and kicked at him. Eric let me go and I ran towards the house.

"Eric Northman, I rescind your invitation," I said as I shut the door. Eric knocked and called my name. I went to my room and curled up into a ball on my bed. Eric didn't care about me. I loved him and he didn't care about me.

"Sookie?" Gran asked, her hand on my shoulder. "What is wrong?"

"Oh, Gran," I said. Slowly, I explained through tears and nose blowing.


	27. When to Say I Love You

Gran stroked my hair gently.

"He didn't have to tell you the truth," she pointed out.

"You're going to take his side?"

"I'm always on your side, Sookie," she answered. "You have every right to be upset. But, just because Eric pretended to like you at first, doesn't mean he's still pretending."

"How can I tell?" I asked.

"Talk to him, Sookie." I sighed. I'd call him tomorrow night – or the night after.

I worked the lunch shift the next day at Merlotte's. As I was getting ready to leave, Arlene called in to say Colby had the flu. Great. I didn't get much sleep last night and now I was working a double shift.

Later that evening Eric walked in and sat in my section. I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Can I get you something? Bloody Mary?" I asked. I was still angry with him.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked. "My name is Eric Northman and a relative of yours has asked me to watch over you."

"Trying to start over?" This was a little more serious than moving my books to the desk next to his.

"How am I doing so far?" he asked, flashing me a smile.

"If you had come in here in January with that line I would have thought you were a nut job."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "What should I have done instead?"

"I don't know, " I answered and shook my head.

"Can we talk after your shift?" Eric asked.

"Yeah."

"Here or at your house?"

"I'll meet you in the employee parking lot," I answered. Eric stood and kissed my forehead.

He walked towards the door, putting a little extra swing in his step. I did love to watch him walk away. I wasn't the only one. He had the attention of most of the women and (a few of the men) in Merlotte's. At the door he turned and winked and me. I would forgive him, but if we were going to have a relationship, some things needed to change.

I filled the last napkin holder, freshened my make up in the restroom, and headed out the back. I was exhausted. Eric was leaning against my car. I gave him a tired smile.

"Busy night?" Eric asked.

I just leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his shirt. I relaxed into his silent mind and his embrace. I'm not sure how long we stood there, I may have drifted off for a few moments.

"Sookie?"

"Mm?"

Eric chuckled. "I'll drive you home."

Eric helped me into the passenger seat, and then climbed in himself. He reached for my hand as we headed for my house. "I care for you, Sookie," Eric said. "I want to be a part of your life."

I was speechless for a moment. Did I want that? Yes, I did.

"I'd like that, " I finally replied. Eric looked relieved.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

We decided Eric would pick me up on my next night off. He was going to have to work for this – no more meeting him at the casino and spending the night. I deserved to be won, not taken for granted.

"Goodnight, Sookie," Eric said at the back door.

"Goodnight, " I replied, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. We kept it sweet and gentle.

"I'll call you," he said and disappeared into the night.

I smiled and headed inside.

"Was that Eric?" Gran asked from the kitchen table.

"Yes." Why was she still up? I did call to tell her I was working late, didn't I?

"Have you two made up?"

"We are going to date," I answered.

"Good," Gran replied. "I like him, he just needs to learn how to woo a woman in the 21st century."

"Woo? That is a very modern term," I said laughing. "I guess that would make Eric my beau, then?"

Gran smiled at me and shrugged.

"Why are you still up?"

"I wanted to finish the book I was reading." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And?"

"You were still pretty upset when you left for work. I wanted to be up in case you needed to talk."

I gave her a big hug.

"I love you Gran."

"I love you too, Sookie."

We held each other for a little while, until I stifled a yawn.

"Go to bed honey," Gran said. "I'll see you in the morning."

She really was the best Gran in the whole world.

**Finally, another chapter! My real life has been crazy busy - First Communion, Girl Scout camping, baseball... What did I do with all of my time before I had kids? lol I hope to wrap this up soon. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	28. Dates are Important

"That was quick," Gran said, as I hung up the phone.

"Someone walked into Eric's office and he had to cut out conversation short, " I said, shrugging.

"Did he tell you what he has planned for your date?"

"He told me to wear comfortable clothing that I wouldn't mind getting dirty."

"So you can cross off dinner with the governor?" she teased.

"Yes, " I laughed. "Ballet and opera are pretty much out too."

"Maybe he is taking you ATV riding or to play paintball," Gran said grinning. Jason was known to take girls on dates like that.

"Maybe we are going to take a pottery class or take a special late night visit to the zoo and ride the elephants."

We amused ourselves for quite a while thinking up dates that might involve getting dirty. I laughed my head off when Gran suggested jello wrestling. Then we had a discussion about what flavor of jello people wrestle in. Gran was set on orange because that is her least favorite. She reasoned that if jello wrestling syndicates (are there such things ?) used up all the orange jello, she would never have to eat it at a church function again. We decided to go to bed on that note. Have I mentioned how much I love my Gran?

At 8:15 the next evening I was ready – jeans, tennis shoes, pretty blue blouse, Bon Temps High hoodie over my arm.

"What time is he coming?" Gran asked.

"8:30." She smiled.

"Try not to run to the door when he pulls up," Gran teased.

Eric arrived shortly with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"For you," he said. He almost looked nervous.

"Thank you, they are beautiful," I responded and went to put them in water. He and Gran were whispering something when I came back in the living room.

"Did I miss something?" I asked. They looked at each other. Gran and Eric were up to something.

"Have fun, Sookie," Gran said smiling. "Don't come home with orange hair."

I laughed and we wished her good night.

"Orange hair?" Eric asked as we headed out the door.

I just shook my head. "I'm not sure I can even explain it." I so didn't want to get Eric thinking about jello wrestling.

"Whose truck?" I asked. I had just assumed he drove the Corvette.

"I borrowed it from a friend. My Corvette isn't always practical." Hmmm. I couldn't disagree with that. What were we doing tonight?

He drove along the interstate and got off about ten miles this side of Shreveport. Then we sped down country roads.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked as we seemed to be leaving civilization all together.

"I'm sure," he answered with an easy smile. This really was a date, wasn't it? He wasn't taking me out somewhere to kill me or lock me up, was he?

"Sookie?" Eric asked. He must have felt my fear.

"We'll be there soon?"

"Yes." Eric took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are safe with me, Sookie. I promise."

I believed him.

We pulled onto a gravel road. I gave Eric a look.

"Almost," he said. Suddenly we were in a clearing, near a large lake.

"Have you ever been fishing?"Eric asked.

"I'm from Bon Temps and Jason Stackhouse is my brother," I answered. Eric gave me a look. "Yes, I've been fishing before." I was smiling. Fishing would be fun.

Eric pulled two cane poles from the trunk, plus a tackle box and some bait. "I think there is blanket behind the seat." I found the blanket and a bag with a tag that said "Enjoy! Pam"

"Did you know Pam sent something along?"

"She said you might want some refreshment." We found a spot along the bank and settled ourselves.

"Would you like me to bait your hook?" Eric asked.

"I can manage," I replied.

Eric smiled approvingly. "Cricket or nightcrawler?"

"Nightcrawler." I swear he picked the fattest, longest one in the tub.

I baited my hook without being squeamish and cast my line. Eric did the same.

"My father taught me to fish," Eric began. Eric told me about growing up in his village. He talked about his parents, brothers and sisters, his wife, his children. I told him about growing up a telepath and losing my parents. We laughed, we were sad, and we caught a few fish.

"Thank you," I said when we agreed that we had a nice mess of fish.

"I can't take all of the credit. According to Pam, Dear Abby says the best way to get to know someone is to share something of yourself."

"Tell her thanks for the snacks and the good advice." She had sent gold fish crackers, Swedish fish, and gummy worms. Who said vampires had no sense of humor?

"Would you like for me to cook a fish for you?"

I didn't usually have fish for a midnight snack, but I could tell Eric really wanted me to say yes.

"Yes, please."

In no time Eric had a small fire going and the fish gutted and roasting.

"You did that really well for someone who doesn't eat," I remarked.

He actually looked a little embarrassed. "Some things you don't forget – and I've been practicing."

The fish was delicious.

Eric held my hand and we headed back to the truck. "I enjoyed your company very much tonight," he said.

"And I enjoyed yours too."

"Can I take you out on your next night off?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

He pulled me close and kissed me for all he was worth. When I came up for air, Eric tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse," he said.

"I love you too."

We'd find a way to make this work, I just knew it.

**Thanks for reading! I finished HEA over the weekend (why do I preorder from Amazon?). I enjoyed it and was very sad to say good bye to all Charlaine's great characters. What am I going to obsess about now? lol**


End file.
